


新兵红蜘蛛攻略指南

by plotdog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gladiators, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Megatron Origins AU, Pre-Earth AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: 又称：声波papa很失望。糟糕罗曼史的另一种开场方式。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Seduction of Air Recruit Starscream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468136) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



常胜的角斗士总会拥有海量的爱慕者。

威震天早年间就见多了那些年轻漂亮的观众，一个个柔情蜜意，芳心轻吐。他们扒在角斗场的护栏上，巴望着能被万人迷角斗士赏赐一吻。有些格外疯狂的粉丝甚至会设法钻进他的宿舍……然后爬上他的床铺。

有点受宠若惊。但也仅限于早年间的时候。

威震天长叹一声，路过了那群吱哇乱叫的青少年粉丝。他们也就是刚刚过完幼体期的年纪，一看到他立马尖叫起来，兴奋到颤抖，脸颊热烘烘的。

“——快问他！”

“轮不到你——”

“——趁现在——”

他们中没有人讲的是卡隆底层口音。他们到这里来可不是为了什么革命；他们只是来看角斗赛，来看大明星。

“威震天！”其中一个格外勇敢地直呼其名。

威震天本打算继续低头搭脑地赶紧走开，但声波拦住了他。这家伙就是这么讨厌，老是坚持要求他对观众保持热情和睦，哪怕他们只不过是一群只能同甘不能共苦的叛逆小鬼。

威震天硬生生地憋回了臭脸，转身打量。“我猜，你们是我的追随者？”

其中一个浅蓝色的小机仔，一听到他开腔，马上用全身的力气倒吸了一口凉气，仿佛被一股无形的力量撞到，站都站不稳了。他的两名同伴都算得上是通常意义上的美人，凑了过来，托着下巴求他关注。威震天想退开一步，却被声波一脚拦住。他的中尉用并不存在的表情和眼神勒令他继续忍着，仿佛这就是他的宿命。

某种程度上来说，这也是威震天的报应。谁叫他以前老是偷偷往总部带不清不楚的骨肉皮，根本来者不拒，就是为了他自己纵欲享乐。

虽然已经是很多年前的事了，声波还是酸溜溜的。

“我们刚才在聊，”站在最前面的靛青色小机仔抬起头，还故意咬着自己的嘴唇。威震天看到这可笑的小伎俩，差点没把白眼翻到脑壳后面去。“你是在哪学到的这么厉害的搏斗的？”

“还有！”第三只也赶紧插话，为了吸引威震天的注意力，一把把他的朋友们推到边上去。“能不能给我们瞧瞧你的 ** _看家本领_** ？”

哦呵，仿佛威震天还像年轻时那么蠢似的。

“很诱人的邀请，”他压低嗓音，尽力演得很迷人。“但今晚我已与这位中尉有约，只好谢绝了。”

他利索地转身，拽着声波的胳膊走了，听到身后传来一阵阵失望的哀嚎和抱怨，鼻子皱了皱。

“你就非得拉我下水不可？”他斥责他这位自诩衷心的部下，“你明明清楚我不想浪费时间去夺取这些高种姓小鬼的初印！”

“谦逊：适合你。”声波回话，肩膀一挥甩开了他。“查询：是否招募？”

“要，”威震天点头，走向他的总指挥室，就要把那些活泼可爱的粉丝抛在脑后了。他输入口令，请声波先进。“我们急需能飞的新人，飞得要快，最好是追击者型号的……”

\---

声波很快就发出了空军征集令，只过一周天就带回来了三个追击者。威震天从没见过这么光鲜的小飞机，一个个看上去抛光过度。他当时受了点伤，没什么耐心，寥寥数语派完作战任务，就把他们打发走了。普神保佑，但愿他们能听从指令。

令人惊奇的是，他们居然真的听了。

他们踩着高跟噘着嘴，看起来更像是走猫步的超模，而不是霸天虎的战士。但声波叫他放心，说他们飞得可快了。大不了等以后需要更强战斗力的时候再给他们升级装备，威震天盘算着。

这几个小飞机很快就证明了他们的价值，聪明能干，又极为致命。威震天这才意识到，在为他卖命的手下里面，这几个追击者是型号最快的。

……要是他能在被他们惹毛的时候分得清谁是谁就好了。

“那个天杀的小飞机在哪？！”他大喝一声，原地转身三百六，直到看到声波。“白色的那个！”他见中尉不解，又补上一句，“态度不端正的那个！”

“红蜘蛛啊，”声波明白了，“基地外面。观察角斗。”

威震天怒骂一声。作为特工，追击者本不该暴露在公众视野里。但凭这几个家伙招蜂引蝶的涂漆和言辞，恐怕难得很。他强调过好几次了，不许他们去地下角斗场，可无论说多少次，臭小鬼们总是会瞒着他偷偷溜过去。

他怒气冲冲地走出指挥室。路上要是有哪个瞎子看不出他正在怒火中烧，还想和他讲话，都只能被他暴吼一声。

夜幕刚刚降临，第一场暖场赛刚刚开始，大批观众正在陆陆续续地到场。他们一批批地涌入角斗场，渴望看到鲜血，渴望看到革新，看到自由。暖场的是希望能出人头地的新人，等威震天最终出场的时候，竞技场里已是座无虚席。

声波所言不虚，那几个新兵蛋子正在观众席上兴奋地扭动——他仅有的三名追踪者，凑在一起的时候的确赏心悦目，机甲亮闪闪的，机翼尖溜溜的，靠在护栏上拗造型，大秀他们已然傲人的身姿。

“红蜘蛛！”一走进站立席的入口，他就放声大喝。

几个漂亮的脑壳朝他转了过来。红蜘蛛站在他的队友之间，目露凶光，抿着嘴，仿佛挑事的人是威震天。小混账可真是放肆。

另两名颜色稍深的追击者在声厉色荏开始之前便咬了咬耳朵，溜下了站立席，留红蜘蛛一个人自讨苦吃。

“倒是养出习惯了，你，”威震天举着手指朝他怒吼，“你要想出彩，别上角斗场，到外面的战场去！”

红蜘蛛站在高处，让他能用鼻孔看人。这个追击者怎么看都出身优渥，无论仪态或者口音还是脾气，都不可能出自哪个最高等级以外的种姓。威震天记得声波说过，这几个飞机是他从青丘城外招募到的，离这儿很远。

红蜘蛛这种富有的贵族青年，革什么命？

想必是捅了什么惊天大篓子。

“可我还没上角斗场呢，不是吗，”小飞机居然敢顶嘴，“还是说你现在不准人看比赛了？”

威震天指着地面，咬紧牙关，嘶嘶作响，“给我下来。立即马上。”

小飞机翻了个白眼，深色的脑壳差点没跟着一起翻过去。但他还是听话地跃过栏杆，昂首阔步地迈下了站立席的台阶，推进器的颜色蓝到荒唐。

威震天努力不要盯着他的推进器看。“跟我回去。”等小飞机走到能听见的距离，他便咬牙切齿地说。

“你这么撵我走，到底是真有理由，还是说你的控制狂偏执症发作了，不需要理由了？”

“算你走运，我是真有任务要派给你。”并排走路的时候，他的影子盖住了红蜘蛛。他边走边粗声说道，“下次讲话再这么无礼，我就把你的翅膀撅了。”

红蜘蛛露出了那种全宇宙的傲慢青少年都会在权威面前露出的不屑表情，“什么任务？”

他摊开手掌，蓝色的机壳光滑无暇，看得出被精心打磨过。这种手从来没摸过锄头，只长在娇生惯养的小公主身上。威震天从子空间口袋掏出任务简报，拍进他手心里。

“给我办利索了，不能留下踪迹，回来之后汇报。”他朝着不听话的飞行兵举起一根指头，“不准耽误。”

任务简报被一把扯走。红蜘蛛用锐利的视线将他扫视一番，从上到下，又转回来盯住他的眼睛，然后自以为是地哼了一声，大摇大摆地走了。

威震天沉重地叹了一口气。他得叫声波再去征点靠谱的飞行兵。

\---

然而听话的飞机满天飞，能干的飞机没地找。

红蜘蛛倒是聪明，可惜目无尊长。之所以还留着他，全是因为他那套广泛到惊人的技能。他不仅熟习战略，武器研发也很懂行。地形学，高级工程，审讯技巧，通通都会。

这就是声波相信招募红蜘蛛的三人小队是个好主意的原因，直到他发觉威震天在盯着人家的飞机翅膀看，就跟没见过翅膀似的，仿佛被红蜘蛛走路时翅膀颠动的样子麻翻了。

声波不得不拍拍手惊醒他。

威震天一个畏缩，光学镜一个激灵，重新聚焦。他转身看着声波，一脸暴躁地哼哼，“行了，我刚才就听到你叫我了。”尽管中尉一个字都还没说。

声波在护目镜后面眯起了眼睛。“红蜘蛛：分散注意力。”

他的领导点了点头，眼睛不在红蜘蛛身上了，心思却明显还在。“我也是这么想的。他的三人小队在之前的空袭中很有用，吸引了火力，才让我们——”

“红蜘蛛：分散 ** _你的_** 注意力。”声波这回打断了他的话，冲着威震天的脸挥了挥手。“威震天：易被通常意义上美观的机型所吸引。”

威震天冷笑道，“我才没被他吸引。就算他分散了我的注意力，也是因为他难以管教，品行恶劣，需要被结结实实地训诫一番……”

角斗士的脸色变得阴沉，眼睛眯缝起来，双拳在背后握紧。声波看了，心里充满恐惧。威震天要是执迷于什么东西，都会以厌恶开始——这似乎能催动他欲望的暗流。

“红蜘蛛对你来说年纪太小，”他还想挽救一把，“红蜘蛛不值得信任……”

讲到最后，他着重放低嗓音，希望这样就能把忠言送进领袖的处理器里。他可不希望他们的起义在这么重要的关头出什么差错，只因领头人忙着追在某些小飞机的尾翼后面，忘了自己的职责。

威震天听到训话，一如既往地不高兴，目光黑压压地从上面俯视下来。但他似乎在认真思考声波的话。

“……那我就把他交给你管教。”角斗士憋出几个字，愠怒不浅。

声波善解人意地点点头。感谢造物主，威震天已经不再是当年那个刚从矿井里爬出来的菜鸟，并不急于在所有够得着的投怀送抱者身上品尝新近获得的自由。他现在是有名的公众人物，即使是一名头上有悬赏的反贼，形象还是要保持的。

“可以。”声波答应，“追击者会接受管教。”

“还有，别让他们来角斗场。”威震天补充一句，伸出手指，“我最不希望看到的事就是他们被某些角斗疯子撕了翅膀。”

声波又点了点头。事无巨细地管理三个追击者，能有多难？

\---

很难。答案是很难。

他们中有一个会瞬移，红蜘蛛在应征的时候竟然没和他提这事。这当然是件惊喜，闹翻天的本事在战斗和潜伏中都具有无可估量的价值，威震天知道了肯定会很满意。然而，这项超能力除了给他们的阵营带来了军事优势，也给组织管理带来了噩梦。

声波叫他的小磁带们盯紧了那些难管的追击者，尤其是红蜘蛛。他的线人禀报说这几位不在岗的时候会连续消失好几个小时，无论用什么侦查技能都无法定位。闹翻天只消一手抓一个手腕，紫光一闪，就能消失得无影无踪。

无影无踪。

声波拖了很晚才跟威震天说闹翻天的传送能力。一来他无需提醒威总这些家伙的存在，二来免得他进一步沉迷小飞机，虽然他本来就在悄悄地沉迷。

“汇报。”有天晚上，威震天致电给他，隔着通讯器，声音嘶哑。追击小队又消失了。

声波已经在监控上盯梢了很久，追击小队的房间里已经两个小时没人了。他犹豫了一下。

“声波？”威震天逼问。

“飞行兵……”声波藏在面罩后面的脸扭曲起来，“飞行兵：丢了。”

威震天的声音停顿片刻，立即从刺耳升级成苛责，“什么？你把什么搞丢了？”

“惊天雷，闹翻天，红蜘蛛。三人离开基地已满一小时四十三分。”他交代了，继续盯着空荡荡的监控图像。“试图定位失踪追击小队：未遂。”

通讯线路呲啦作响，威震天没有回话，然后突然挂断了。

威震天居然挂了他的电话。声波双手交叠，反省自己一时疏忽，怎么就招募了外貌和谈吐像红蜘蛛这样的人。

威震天要他找的是飞行兵，而不是完美的露水情人。

\---

“好吧，”闹翻天做完交易，亢奋地蹦回他的队友中间，乐滋滋的。“我估计在被老威逮到之前我们还能玩个十分钟。”

“足够了，”红蜘蛛哼了一声，“五分钟就能打完。”

“这很愚蠢，并不能证明什么，”惊天雷还是这么杞人忧天，“只能向威震天证明你不听从命令。”

“拜托了，”红蜘蛛抬起鼻子，用更好的角度接受从站立席传来的欢呼声。“谁在乎低种姓泥腿子的想法。我来卡隆就是冲着霸天虎的旗号，接下来，我就要用这个名号搏斗。”

“但威震天——”

惊天雷的话被外面惊天动地的呼喊声打断了。上一轮结束了，红蜘蛛要上场了。

他舒展舒展肩膀，活动活动手腕，掂量掂量背后双剑的重量，然后咧出笑容，走向角斗场的入口。门缓缓升起，擂台上洒得全是能量液。

“是时候给这些爬行种族点颜色看看了。”

“活着回来。”闹翻天竖起大拇指，快活地说。

红蜘蛛从队友身边缓步走过——一个在给他鼓劲，另一个已经捂住了脸——走进了露天竞技场。刺眼的泛光灯让人睁不开眼，观众席上面目难辨，如同一片庞大的阴影，呼喊着，哄叫着。他听到有人冲他的模样吹口哨，怒气冲冲地翻了翻白眼。

竞技场另一头的闸门也升了起来。对手踩着沉重的步履走出甬道，身材壮硕，不得不侧身才能通过。他有红蜘蛛两倍高，没准有三倍重。没什么可怕的，红蜘蛛以前杀死过更大的对手。

对方拿着一柄迟钝的巨斧，适合用来剁掉四肢的那种，但太重了也会妨碍速度。红蜘蛛把翅膀收到背后，上下逡巡，寻找他其他的弱点。

然而，在开赛号令响起之前，泛光灯再度一闪，响起一声号角。人群就像是激动疯了似的，拼命尖叫。红蜘蛛不明所以地四下张望，有点担心。接着他就看到两名司仪也登上了擂台，拿着某样东西，看上去像是两个项圈，还拿粗铁链栓在了一起。

红蜘蛛泵速加快，完全没预料到会有这出。

司仪们走近的时候，他犹疑地后退一步，但出于荣誉考虑，并没有反对他们把项圈戴到他脖子上。项圈宽到能刮到他的下巴，扣紧之后更加让人不舒服，还用电子锁锁住了。

加上铁链之后，感觉上更重了。他的对手还在乱动脖子，让铁链也跟着晃动。这回轮到重型机器人朝他笑了，他也知道，这样一来会对自己有利。

红蜘蛛咽了一口气——带着项圈这么做其实有点难。他展开身形，原地等待。即使失去了速度或者飞行的优势，他也可以迅速结束这场比赛。只等开赛号令一响，他就能一剑劈开对手的火种。

司仪们离开擂台，只剩红蜘蛛与对手面对面，紧张地等待角逐开始。铁链在他们之间摇晃，最低时可以擦到地面。

号令响了。

红蜘蛛刚要飞离地面，就被猛地一拽，向前趔趄两步。链子拉紧了。就在他失神的几秒内，对手又拽了一把铁链，令人窒息。被扔到擂台上拽过地面的时候，红蜘蛛抓住铁链，拼了命地想要减轻一些压力，好让他能喘口气。

他想争取站起来，但他还是太小了，太轻了，轻轻松松地就能被巨大的对手扔来扔去，仿佛轻若鸿毛。

红蜘蛛龇出牙齿，一翻身，后背着地，旋转半圈，推进器冲着对方，喷射出足以超音速飞行的火焰。虽然这么做会让他在地面上刮花后背和翅膀上的涂漆，但可以烧人一脸，不过是小事一桩。

重型机器人大叫一声，伸手遮挡焰浪。红蜘蛛抽出一柄剑，举到项圈边上，试图砍断铁链——

铁链又被拉紧了，差点没顺便把他的脑袋从肩膀上拧下来。剑从手中掉下，还来得及捡起来，他又被拽起来掀到一边。

“你这个小——”对手声音干涩，脸上全是煤烟和焦糊，黑漆墨乌。

红蜘蛛正要抽出另一边的剑，那柄巨斧就迎头冲他砍了过来。他摔倒在地，却有铁链绊着，无法翻滚到更远的地方。于是他不得不施展出体操运动员水平的体术，一个扭身，躲开了踩过来的脚，站起身来。

“别动！”

铁链又被扯了一回。红蜘蛛真的受够了被掐，不能呼吸，光学镜都冒出了水花。可他唯一能做的就只有忍受着往反方向拽铁链，要不就是在对手的斧子范围内被肆意拉扯。

对方似乎并不急于满场追逐，而是握住铁链，一匝一匝地收紧。红蜘蛛的反抗无济于事，即使用上了推进器的助力，也不能对重型机器人构成丝毫麻烦。

铁链越收越短，红蜘蛛不停改换方向，试图躲在攻击范围之外。他伸出腿，推进器冒火，对手却伸出手来，一抓一拧。踝关节被这么一拧， 他感觉有什么地方断了。接着，他整条腿都被钻心剜骨的疼痛所吞没。

他咆哮一声，一爪子挥向擒拿住自己的手。可是对方焊在另一只手上的斧头挥了回来，重重地砍到了他身上。与其说是中了一斧，他感觉上更像是挨了一拳，气箱里的空气全都被挤出来了。他嘶哑地吸气，唯一的着力点就是嵌进身体里的那把斧子。

他感觉热烘烘的，知道自己在流失能量液。他明白他的能值水平在急剧下降。

感官网络就要停止工作的时候，斧子又被猛地抽了回去，一阵刺骨的剧痛又让他的感官重新上线。斧子上挂着能量液，又重新劈了回来。光学镜下线之前，红蜘蛛最后看到的就是那件滴着液体的武器在泛光灯下勾勒出的轮廓。

在某个遥远的地方，号角响了。人群发出嘘声。有人在呼喊他的名字…… 


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿，雷哥？”闹翻天问，“告诉我，料事如神是种什么感觉？”

惊天雷叹息一声，权作回答。终于，红蜘蛛的处理器重新上线，光学镜亮起。他眼前是白色的天花板，身边是一圈嗡鸣的仪器。这房间里混合着一股过期能量块和化学品的味道，而他全身都跟灌了铅似的。

他深吸一口气，却一口气儿没顺过来，被内部损伤残留的粘液呛到了，于是赶紧坐直，一阵干呕，却又被新近焊接好的伤口扯得生疼，喘气不迭。

“怎——怎么回事？”

“现在你知道被锈斧子一劈两半会是什么感觉了吧，”闹翻天补了一刀，听上去倒是很乐呵，相当欠揍。“真要那样，我和TC还得一人扛一半回来。”

哦，普神在上。红蜘蛛搜索着最近的记忆储存。他在角斗场里比赛，然后……输了……

羞辱让他的胸口揪紧了，拳头也捏在了一起。“发生——”他清了清发声器，声音有些沙哑，“发生了什么？我怎么还活着？”

“威震天出手制止了。”惊天雷回答，一脸严肃。

“太丢人了！”闹翻天欣然插嘴，凑近了在座位上蹦腾，“你就那么被人甩来甩去，跟个原生体似的！我看TC差点就哭——”

惊天雷一拳头挥过医疗床上空，彬彬有礼地制止了闹翻天。“闭嘴，闹翻天。”蓝色的追击者低声说，“我才没有……”

“够了！”红蜘蛛在他的队友们面前挥挥胳膊，这才博取了他们的注意力。“晓得了，就算我停机了你们也不会掉一滴鳄鱼眼泪。现在告诉我，到底发生了什么！”

他的队友们低头俯视着他。

“刚才说了啊，”惊天雷抱起胳膊，“威震天出手——”

“生死决斗不允许中途停止，”红蜘蛛闷闷不乐地搓着身侧巨大而丑陋的焊接缝，显然除了他以外没人知道怎样考究地补焊外壳。“除非他——”

闹翻天把手落在医疗床上，入侵红蜘蛛的个人空间，鼻子差点没碰到他。“他把那家伙从你身上扯了下来，字面意思上的。”惊天雷站在一边充满智慧地点头。“他就这么冲进场然后——”闹翻天做了个劈砍的手势，仿佛手握一把隐形的剑，嘴里还自加配音。“一下就把他的脑壳砍掉了，是不是TC?”

惊天雷又叹了口气。

“普神啊……”红蜘蛛小声嘀咕，不愿多想。不管威震天为什么要掺和进一场本不属于他的斗争，红蜘蛛这回算是威风扫地了。他一转身就要下床，拽脱了几根连在手腕上诊断用的电缆。“闪开，我得去找家像样的镀漆店。”

“哈！”闹翻天大笑，“就凭这破地方，你得加把油了。你以为这些矿工会注意身上涂的红色是几号色？”

“你身体内部可能还在漏能量液，这难道不是更应该关心的事吗？”惊天雷挑起一边眉，“他们可是给你换了个新油箱。”

“他心里只想着打扮得美美的给他的新男朋友看。”闹翻天嗤笑。

红蜘蛛差点从床上掉下来。“我的什么？”

“别装啦红蜘蛛！”他紫色的小队友挥挥手，“装什么惊讶，威震天可是救了你，他让医生给你装的零部件也不是什么从尸体上扯下来的破烂——”

“你疯了吗？！”红蜘蛛大发牢骚，直勾勾地瞪着眼前两位。闹翻天不知天高地厚地点着头，仿佛看穿了一切。管他呢，反正他是个弱智。但惊天雷一句反对的话也没说。“你不会真的以为……？”

“……你还读他的诗来着。”惊天雷最终说。

“又不是情诗，你们这些蠢货！他写的是要捣毁等级制度，战胜他的仇敌，然后用他们空荡荡的驱壳砌起他的王座！”

“听听！”闹翻天指着他，“听上去正是那些会让你引擎狂转的东西！小红红，别抵赖哟。”

“我是为了理想才来这里的！”他喊出声，翅膀在背后竖得老高，亮出爪子，“才不是为了在什么土味矿工面前摆弄！”

“没错，昨晚你可是成功做到了其中之一！”

闹翻天为了躲过飞向他脑壳的医疗扫描仪，不得不瞬移跑了。惊天雷就没那么好运了，没有瞬移的超能力，只能赶紧飞出门，才躲过了朝他砸过来的物件。

红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地活动着指节。普神啊，他需要把自己灌醉。

\---

“想个办法追踪他们。”威震天说。

声波不能用表情来告诉他这种要求有多不可能。

“闹翻天：瞬移者。”他向角斗士重复一遍，以防对方正忙着想某个特定的红色小飞机，把他刚才的话当处理器旁风了。

“这还用你说！”威震天猛地抬起头，然后又把头架回了拳头上，继续沉思，“我们需要派更多眼线。派更多人马上街。”

“查询：监视追击者？”声波向普神祈祷不是这样。

“你自己也说了红蜘蛛不可信。”威震天向后靠在椅子上，笑眯眯地，宛如他智胜一筹。“要是我逮住他现行……”

什么现行？声波没明白。他走过去，俯视着坐着的角斗士，抱起了胳膊，就像小磁带们表现特别不乖的时候他会做的一样。“但这不是要务。”他危险地嗡嗡作响，很有把握威震天不会不听他的，“提议——强烈提议：避免与红蜘蛛接触。”

“去，多在城里派点情报人员，”威震天挥挥手，这样就想打发走他的中尉。“安全考虑。”见声波还要瞪他，又加了一句，“不是因为红蜘蛛的关系。”

\--- 

红蜘蛛不可避免地感觉自己在被人监视。

他把能量块举到嘴边，一边四下打量，然后优雅地啜了一口绵柔高档的能量液——和卡隆城里那些名为能量液实为臭水沟的货色截然不同。他正要再喝一口，一只胳膊拐顶了他一下，差点没叫他一口喷到身上。

“闹翻天！”他懊恼地直叫，把能量块丢到了台面上。

“我刚在和你说话呢！”闹翻天也叫起来，又顶了他一下，“你思考得太入神了。”

“你倒是什么都不思考。”

闹翻天不屑地大笑，“那我下回从那个魔窟溜号的时候就不带你了。”

红蜘蛛就把下一句骂人的话吞了下去，含混不清地喝起了能量液。这是相当有效的威胁。霸天虎地下基地逼仄地让人吃不消，加上威震天又疑神疑鬼，连跟着他最久的战士都会被怀疑成是汽车人间谍。虽然暂时离开也不是不可以，但离城太久还是会把他惹毛。

可是红蜘蛛在周边两座城市的范围内都找不到一家能喝的地方。

“在想啥呢？”闹翻天的声音再一次打乱了他的思绪。

“反正你听不懂。”他在吧台上叩击指节，一边在昏暗的屋子里找惊天雷，琢磨着他为什么不在这里对付闹翻天。“就是有些不安……”

他正要问闹翻天能不能把他传送出油吧，问问门卫有没有人跟踪他们进了门——紫色的小飞机又突然大笑，少了一丝清醒，一只讨厌的胳膊挂上了红蜘蛛的肩膀。

红蜘蛛在他的沉重的胳膊下乱动，“干嘛你——？！”

“你真的喜欢他啊？”

哦，别又来这个。

“闹翻天。”他龇牙咧嘴，伸手要把紫色飞机的指节从他肩膀上撬下来。

“你喜欢买个床！”

“闹翻天。”

“你想爬上他的床——”

“闹翻天！”他一手捂住了他队友的嘴，以免别人听到。“惊天雷——惊天雷在哪儿？！”

闹翻天被捂在他的手心里面还能笑，光学镜都笑眯起来了，好像这是世上最好笑的事情。红蜘蛛还没有醉到能忍受这种无理取闹的程度，转过脖子，越过酒保的脑壳，寻找惊天雷醒目的蓝色翅膀。

“唔唔唔！”闹翻天发出被含混的声音。

“什么？！”红蜘蛛质问，手挪开。

“轰隆隆可不是这么说的，”闹翻天说，伸手去拿高纯，好不容易端稳了，喝上一口。

轰隆隆：声波可恶的小崽子之一，总是在脚边流窜，总是到处偷看……

“那个小变态与此何干？他在监视我？”

闹翻天耸耸肩，朝后倒去，“你自己问他啊。嘿，轰隆隆！”

红蜘蛛的火种都要沉进油箱里了，光学镜瞬间爆灯。他转身得太迅速，一翅膀把吧台上的能量块都扫到了地上。他身后正是那块小小的磁带。

“咋了？”轰隆隆点头致意。

“间谍！”红蜘蛛怒号，亮出双爪。“你在这干嘛？怎么找到我们的？”

“瞬移。”轰隆隆指了指红蜘蛛后面笑眯眯的小飞机。

红蜘蛛急剧翻向反方向，冲着他愚蠢的队友，“是你带他来的？！”

“放轻松，红蜘蛛，”闹翻天耸耸肩，“他没问题。”

“他是被送来监视我们的！”红蜘蛛又转身盯着小磁带，“是不是，你这可悲的小狗腿？想都不用想，你肯定已经联系上你的宝贝主人了。怎么办，难道我们就干等着那群暴徒过来捉拿我们吗？”

轰隆隆大笑两声，从他身边走过，蹦上离闹翻天最近的一个座位，“不会啦，”他挥了挥手，接着又爬上了吧台。“老板是担心你溜去勾结汽车人，不会担心这些……”他停下来闻了闻高纯，“高档饮料。我能来点吗？”

“不行！”红蜘蛛怒叫。

“当然可以啦！”闹翻天的声音盖住了他的，说着就把他的能量块推给了小磁带。“对你的小油箱来说可能有点太烈了。”

“我说了不行！”红蜘蛛在轰隆隆够着之前就把能量块推下了吧台。闹翻天突然站起，看起来是被冒犯到了。“嘿！”

“我们走。”红蜘蛛果断地告诉他。“找到惊天雷，还有，别让那家伙溜了。”他指了指愁眉不展的小磁带。“我可不希望你把他搞丢了，搞得他爹来找我算账。”

“好吧好吧。”闹翻天把小磁带捡起来夹在胳膊下。轰隆隆假装反对地扭动了几下，实际上也没有很不情愿，毕竟可以和一个迷人的追击者近距离接触。“我仿佛看到他和几个女合体金刚溜到后台去了……”

红蜘蛛翻了个白眼。当然了，有这副酷酷的模样，什么好处都被惊天雷占了。

“去把他从她们的机壳之间撬出来，劳驾你了，”他厉声下令，同时还在留神有无其他监视。“我们得在威震天的外勤人员过来抓我们之前赶紧回卡隆。他知道我们在这里。你那位小朋友确保了这一点。”

闹翻天低头看着轰隆隆，一副被背叛了的表情。

小磁铁耸耸肩，“这是我的工作。”

红蜘蛛一口喝尽了剩余的高纯。既然在接下来一段时间里会被威震天牢牢地捏在手心里 ，再也喝不到好货，他要好好珍惜最后的机会。

\---

“惊天雷，闹翻天，你们可以先退下了。”

威震天在飞机小队共享的房间外面等着他们，把红蜘蛛的队友们撵走了，根本没多看他们一眼。红蜘蛛不屈不挠地待在原地，站得笔挺。惊天雷经过他的时候，小声说了一句，“祝你好运。”闹翻天直到走到威震天的视线之外，才朝他会心地眨了眨眼。

红蜘蛛的外壳在气恼中升温。

“我猜你有话要和我说？”他的问话充满侵略性。他一点也不高兴威震天这么突发堵截，即使他已经做好了心理准备。他估摸着这位角斗士要朝他嚷嚷什么，不该出城，不该玩失踪，不该自己找死……

“跟我来，红蜘蛛，”身形高大的机器人撂下话就转身带起了路。

他看上去显然很冷静。

可红蜘蛛还是有些迟疑，一来不想这么顺从，二来不想跟在他身后，看着像个忠实的宠物。他们之间的气氛紧张得就像一张绷紧的弓，红蜘蛛不确信弓弦断了的结果会对他有利。

他大步跟上了威震天。

“你昨晚在角斗场的表现已经被全员通告，”威震天等红蜘蛛跟上来，依然直直地看着前方。“你已经人尽皆知了。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声，公开处刑了还被这么一提，心里直冒火，“当然了。”

“然后我不禁思考，你是多没自保意识，才会离开本地的安全区域，”威震天深色的光学镜落在了他身上，“就为了点儿喝的。”

“你难道没尝过附近的能量液吗？”红蜘蛛难以置信地问他，“就连妓院外面排水沟里淌的能量液都比这里的能喝。你不是卡隆人，肯定能尝出区别。”

威震天颇为愠怒，又一次挪开视线。他的嘴角抬了起来，似乎是因为……愉悦？对于一个矿工来说，他的脸长得还挺端庄，几乎算得上是英俊了——虽然是以一种“血色洗礼”的方式。

“你和我关注的重点极其不同。”角斗士低声说。

“就因为我不愿意喝污水？”

“你是在夸大其词。”威震天转身走进了通向外面的走廊。如果是要离开基地的话，红蜘蛛想知道威震天要把他带到哪去。“你肯定是没去对地方。”

“在卡隆，没有所谓‘对’的地方。”红蜘蛛放慢步伐，看到通向街道的出口，畏缩不前。“你带我去哪？”

“去找点喝的。”威震天抬起头。“既然你之前的夜生活不幸被我打断了。”

“哦。”红蜘蛛扮了个鬼脸，并不在意这在角斗士眼里看起来有多幼稚。“所以这就是我不听话的惩罚？带我去某个普神都看不下去的洞窟，再用粗制滥造的污水呛死我？”

“虽然不是五星级别，但也呛不死你。”角斗士回答。当然他会这么想，矿工长着冶炼厂似的油箱，能囫囵吞下一切，然后活下来吹牛。小飞机要比那些会行走的低等垃圾桶精贵多了。

黑色的巨手朝他伸了过来，手指招了招。红蜘蛛挺直了翅膀，鼓起勇气跟了上去

\---

自从不情不愿地搬到卡隆来之后，惊天雷和闹翻天就没怎么有机会和他们的小队长相处过。霸天虎基地总部深藏在这座城邦一座最大的角斗场下面，对于投到旗下来的大量新员来说，还是有点嫌挤了。正因如此，他们不得不共用同一个房间。

没有红蜘蛛来扫兴的独处夜晚实在是太好了。

惊天雷还在由于没能和那几个一模一样的女组合金刚尽兴而闷闷不乐，刚和闹翻天鬼混了没一会儿，就听到了越权开门的声音。走进来的是威震天无处不在、忠心耿耿的中尉，声波。

他们叹着气朝两边滚开，反正也没有继续亲热的兴致了。

“查询：红蜘蛛在哪。”声波质问。

惊天雷用手背擦了擦嘴，上面还因为闹翻天懒洋洋醉醺醺的亲吻而湿漉漉的。“跟威震天在一起。是你老板叫我们走的。”

声波的护目镜忧心忡忡地亮了起来，“有多久了？”

“不晓得，”闹翻天耸耸肩，“十分钟了？怎么，他们出事了吗？”

惊天雷假装没注意到闹翻天听起来有多期待。

“没有。”声波响亮地嗡嗡作响，“但此事依然紧急。请求：联系红蜘蛛。获取方位。”

“没门儿。”闹翻天抱起胳膊，看上去非常不乐意。他已经由于泄露秘密油吧地址被红蜘蛛记过了，才不会傻到再给自己找一堆麻烦。“这可是他们的约会之夜，想捣乱你自己去。”

声波发出恐慌的呜呜声。

“约会之夜？”惊天雷问，感觉有点好笑。初次见面后不到几小时，红蜘蛛就对威震天就展示出纯粹的鄙视。威震天看起来也不是特别买他们小队长的账。

“深交：禁止。”声波比了个严肃的手势。“命令：交出红蜘蛛的通讯频率，现在。”

“喂，住手！”闹翻天蹦起来，为求自保把自己抱成一团，仿佛这样就能阻止声波从他这里获得信息似的。“你有什么毛病？威震天又不是你的小崽子——”

“威震天：易有弱点。”声波平日里没有起伏的音调里掺进了一丝歇斯底里的音符。“红蜘蛛：潜在弱点——目前只是让他分心。威震天的注意力不应该被分散。”

惊天雷躺在床上发出爆笑。声波戴着护目镜的脑壳转向了他，逐渐阴沉。显然他不觉得有趣。

“抱歉，”惊天雷吸了一口气，擦掉光学镜上笑出的润滑液，“只不过是——我觉得你不需要担心。红蜘蛛真的没有兴趣——”

“威震天：锲而不舍。”声波又指着他们。“要求：红蜘蛛的通讯频率，立即马上。”

\--- 

声波的六轮夺命连环电话都打完了，威震天还没走到答应带红蜘蛛去的油吧。他希望中尉不要搅浑他和下级之间纯属工作性质的夜游，于是直接把通讯器关了机。声波要么就此罢休，要么就会亲自杀过来。

然而就算他亲自杀过来，也得有一会儿。

“我才不进去！”嫌贫爱富的小飞机小心翼翼地退回三步，远远地躲开油吧大门，惊恐万分地摇着脑壳。“这不是油吧。这是犯罪现场。”

“卡隆就是一个犯罪现场。”威震天哼了一声，推着小飞机的后背让他往前走。红蜘蛛绊了一下，一脚踩进一个看上去很可疑的水坑。他提起推进器，一脸恶心透了的表情。

还没来得及发牢骚，威震天又推了推他。

“赶紧的，在这种地方，你不会想招惹注意力的。”

红蜘蛛这才老实听话，一边跺着脚，想把沾上推进器的黑色油状物质抖掉，一边四下张望，生怕卡隆的黑暗小巷里会突然冒出什么黑恶势力。

威震天走到门前，朝生锈的铁门大力一踢，好叫上年纪的齿轮动一动，将门板朝边上滑开。红蜘蛛走在他前面，一手捂住下半张脸，遮挡住他觉得可能会闻到的臭味。油吧里面和一切照旧。几个半截身子生锈的老矿工凑在一起共饮，一群重工劳力聚在赌桌面前起哄，还有一些人躲在后面阴影笼罩的包间，谈着一些暗地里的生意。

“地面好黏。”这就是红蜘蛛唯一的评价。

“座位也黏。”威震天附议，抬起头深吸了一口有点令人怀念的污浊气息。“我不是经常过来。”

“你根本就不该到这种地方来。”红蜘蛛听上去瓮声瓮气的。威震天一转头，看到他正捏着鼻子。“你肯定是在惩罚我。”

“明明是奖励，看在你目前为止态度还算谦虚的份上。”威震天低声说，指着脏兮兮的窗子边上一张空着的桌子。“你坐那儿去，别跟人斗嘴。我去取些能量块，答应过你了。”

红蜘蛛松开捏着鼻子的手，朝他摆了摆。“不了吧，还是我去取。我不太相信你的鉴毒能力，或者鉴伪能力。我可不想明天被送进医务室洗油箱……”

他说着就走向了吧台，最后几句飘远了。威震天坐到他选中的桌边，远看着红蜘蛛经过了那群劳工。他们一个个猛然抬头，就像一窝迷你金刚。威震天远远观察，只见其中一个站了起来，跟了过去。

威震天已经在打心眼里同情那个蠢蛋了。

“喂？”一个粗哑的嗓音问他。

威震天转头看到叫他的是两个颇为年轻的矿工，身上还没有被与生俱来的艰苦生活磨砺出太多疤痕。他应了一声，以示在听。

“你跟他一起的？”

一根黑色的手指指向他身后的红蜘蛛。他正站在吧台边，机翼嫌弃地立在背后, 竖得又直又高，一手撑在胯上，很不耐烦。

“是。”他简短作答。

“他是个追击者？”另一个问到，听起来有点吃惊。

“不是。”威震天嘲讽地哼了一声，眉头也皱起来了，“看着像吗？”

“这附近的追击者可不多见，”矿工低声吹了个艳羡的口哨，“我打包票是，没别人能长成那样。”

威震天转身看了一眼他们在说的那架飞机，正好看到那个打错主意的劳力溜达到了红蜘蛛身边。他嘴上勾出一个自大的笑容，没讲几句话就把手伸向了一片翅膀。他的手还在半空中，红蜘蛛就把它一把逮着按住，从子空间里掏出一把小刀，一刀把那只手钉在了吧台上面。

劳工跳了起来，然后才意识到发生了什么，放声大叫。

威震天看着红蜘蛛一翻白眼，从酒保手里夺过能量块，不自在地走了回来。这回他经过那群劳工时，他们一个个都把头埋着。威震天又回头看了一眼那两个盯着红蜘蛛身材看的矿工，他们现在也都紧张地缩了起来。

他忍不住笑了。小飞机冷笑着把能量块丢到他面前。

“你先喝你的。”红蜘蛛鼻孔看人，“我得先确认这玩意儿会不会烧坏进气管。”

威震天举起能量块，一句反对也没有地喝了。他指了指对面的座位，“坐。”

红蜘蛛用亮得像宝石一样的光学镜看了一眼座位，“还是不了。”

“你刚才似乎交到新朋友了嘛。”威震天改换话题，转动着能量块，里面的液体变得浑浊。“似乎还把什么东西落在吧台上了。”

那名不幸的劳力还被钉在红蜘蛛背后的吧台上，他有两个朋友过去帮忙了，可是还是拔不下那把小刀。红蜘蛛刚才一刀就穿透了他的手和下面的吧台。

“我不要了。”红蜘蛛冲着他的能量块闻了闻，凑上前打量一眼，鼻子皱了起来。“这上面漂着一层渣滓。”

“这才是最好的部分。”威震天反驳，一根手指推着能量块。“我不知道你之怎么锦衣玉食，但你现在是一名霸天虎了，迟早得习惯这种口味。”

“就算与仆役和奴隶为伍，也不意味着我也得变成一个样。”不知感恩的臭小鬼抱起胳膊，还是不肯碰能量块，“或者被这座城市不成体统的文化洗脑。”

“你宁愿在青丘呆着？”威震天有些好奇地猜测。

“我可没这么说。”红蜘蛛厉声说，眯起了光学镜。

威震天本打算骗取小飞机的信任，哄他喝下能量液，让他醉把秘密全都吐露出来。但在他什么都还没刺探到，红蜘蛛的通讯器就响了。

红蜘蛛看了一眼手腕，露出冷冷一笑，“你的中尉为何要找我？”

威震天叹了一口气，一手托着下巴，看着小飞机接通声波的电话。计划就这么泡汤了。

“他说总部有事要你赶紧回去，还有你以后不能关掉通讯器。”红蜘蛛说完，又恶毒地加了一句，“我并不喜欢充当你们的传声筒。”

“你也没什么喜欢的事，不是吗？”威震天说着站了起来，伸手拿起红蜘蛛丝毫没动的能量块，三口灌下，把空壳子丢到一边。红蜘蛛看在眼里，嘴撅得老高。

“下一次我挑地点。”小飞机说完就转身迈出了门。

威震天一听到还有“下一次”，立马就露出了笑容。 


	3. Chapter 3

声波没办法让威震天离追击者远一点儿。他其实管不了他，除了看在友谊的面子上做一点让步，威震天最终还是会按照自己的心意行事。但这并不意味着声波不能反过来，让追击者离他远一点。

“润滑剂？！”闹翻天读完他们的任务简报，满是困惑。“这样会错过一场比赛耶，就为了去领一批医用润滑剂？”

闹翻天以外的队员脸上，也写着同等的不满。

“确认。”声波回答。“汽车人的执法人员已经追查到附近的省份。结论：派遣非战斗人员太危险。”

“好吧，”惊天雷点点头，可还是皱着眉头，“但有必要现在就去吗？因为我们——”

“确认。”声波大声说道，打断他的话。

“我们为什么要这么多的医用润滑剂？”尽管声波已经一锤定音了，红蜘蛛仍然决定与他争论，“你拿那么多做什么用？！”

“机密。”

三名追击者一同向他丢出了蔑视怀疑的眼神，但没有人揭穿这个荒谬的谎言。

“走吧，”惊天雷最先屈服，用他宽大的肩膀抵住队友们，让他们上路。“如果我们快点，回来的时候还赶得上威震天的比赛。”

声波的光学镜抽搐了一下。“不行！”他对他们离开的背影咆哮。他们转过身来看着他。“……返回后到作战室报到，听候下一步指令。”他最后还是编了出来。

红蜘蛛抬起头，用他青少年一般的声音叹了一口气，然后抓住闹翻天的手腕，把他拉出了身后的门。一直等听到推进器的轰鸣声，声波才松了一口气。

现在他所需要做的就是继续捏造任务，让飞机小队忙个不停，这样就能让他们呆在威震天的魔掌之外了。然而，一走进竞技场的军械库，他就明白了这其实是件很难实现的事情，因为他发现威震天正在成堆的霸天虎里找人，眉头皱得很深。

“声波”，角斗士心烦意乱地向他招招手，一边还伸着脖子看向军械库的另一边。

“威震天，任务答复：潜在新兵的名单。”他向角斗士递交上数据文件。这些漂泊的火种来到竞技场投奔他们，发誓矢志不渝，渴望加入他们刚刚萌芽的武装力量。威震天瞟了一眼名单，哼了一声，“没别的飞行兵了，是吗。”

声波忍住没发出叹息声。

“说到飞行兵……”威震天张嘴，声波又得忍住，才没发出另一声叹息。“你有没有看见……？”

“追击者：在执行至关重要的任务。”

角斗士看起来很失望，但声波拒绝动摇立场。这符合威震天的最佳利益，他坚定地告诉自己。这也符合霸天虎的最佳利益。坦白地说，他不在乎这符不符合红蜘蛛的最大利益，因为那家伙是个装模作样的势力鬼，声波不希望他妨碍到威震天或者他们的大局，不管他的真实意图如何，不管影响有多轻微。

“我会在终场之后审阅这些。”威震天把数据文件塞进子空间，“还有一个不情之请要麻烦你，老朋友。”

“可以。”声波忠诚地点了点头，护目镜的光也调暗了。

“有一个叫诈骗的机器人，我相信他今晚会来。有流言说他采购了一些铁堡出产的能量块陈酿点心，你去看看能不能替我买点。”

声波盯着他的领导，很是怀疑。威震天并没有吃点心的习惯，过去还贬低过这种骄奢淫逸的行为，称其是对其他有用燃料的无谓浪费。“……查询。”

“什么？”威震天咆哮，看起来是明知故问。“我就不能享受享受？”

“享受。”声音用上了鉴定的口吻，“享受什么？”

话都说到这份上了，两个人都明白他们说的并不是什么能量块点心。

军械库的墙壁之外，铃声响了起来，欢呼的人群随即发出千篇一律的轰鸣声。声波这才发觉他和威震天站得有多近，深陷在意志力的鏖战中。他集中精神，退后一步。威震天直起身，控制住了自己的表情。

“我们稍后再谈，”威震天生硬地说，舀出一把身边的能量锤，在手中掂量了一下重量，颇为满意。他走向竞技场的入口，“追击者回来了就通知我。”

声波一边目送着领导，一边琢磨着这个叫“诈骗”的家伙能不能也替他采购点贞操锁。

\---                

红蜘蛛兴奋的时候会扑扇翅膀。这是他从小养成的习惯，还坚决不肯承认。惊天雷和闹翻天太了解他了，完全不会把他身上某个特定部位的抽动误当成巧合。

他们降落到竞技场，红蜘蛛摇身一变，解除飞机模式，两片流线型的金属抖了抖。

惊天雷与他背后的闹翻天互换了一个眼神。

“找声波报告去？”他问道，瞥了一眼那几箱他们像普通苦力一样扛过整个城邦的医用润滑剂。

“他可以等，”红蜘蛛冷哼一声，从货物堆边走开。“我们赶得很及时，比赛还没结束。”

“又想上去丢人了吗？”闹翻天逗他。

“才不是，”红蜘蛛吼道，“只是旁观，威震天还没不准我看比赛。”

他的翅膀又扇动了一下。闹翻天皱着眉，看着当他们的小队长转身冲入基地，然后跟了上去。

“我记得你说过角斗士都是一群吵吵闹闹的生锈铁球，唯一用途就是拆墙，所谓的决斗不过是像出了故障的风车一样摆动四肢。”走向看台的时候，惊天雷提醒了他，看着翅膀扑腾个不停的红蜘蛛，差点没笑出声来。

“听起来像是你会说的话。”闹翻天补充道。“还是说，就是你的原话，就在那场你没坚持四分钟就被打成傻逼的比赛之前？”

“那次纯属意外，”红蜘蛛厉声说，转过来的光学镜上闪着危险的信号。“此外，他们中有些人还是有点……本事的。”

“本事，”闹翻天嘀咕一声，非常懂得地顶了一下惊天雷，“威震天有啥本事？”

红蜘蛛忽略了嘲笑，但他的翅膀又扑腾了一下。他们现在已经到达顶层观众席。泛光灯全部亮起，看台已满。惊天雷在光线突然变化的时候遮住他的光学镜，越过红蜘蛛的骄傲身姿，眯着眼睛看实况屏幕。清洁机器人还在角斗场里清除弹片。时间正好赶上。

“闪开，齿轮脸！”闹翻天大吼大叫，试图从护栏上推开一人，以霸占好座位。对方让出了位子，却似乎并不是因为闹翻天的盛气凌人，而因为他的美妙身型。惊天雷叹了口气，跟着他的队友们坐了过去，不可否认，这里看比赛的视野的确清楚很多。

红蜘蛛在他们中间落坐，双腿在膝盖位置交叠，脑壳和鼻子都高高抬起，仿佛身处青丘大歌剧院的私人包厢，仿佛他身边包围的并不是为接下来的厮杀大吼大叫的一群醉鬼。

惊天雷坐直了，手臂靠在大腿上，埋下了脑壳。至少他们坐得位置很高，不会沾到飞溅的尸块。

“你觉得他会用狼牙棒吗？”闹翻天热切地大喊大叫，声音盖过了人群的吵嚷，“我希望他用狼牙棒。”

红蜘蛛的翅膀又扇了一下，嘴巴也抽搐了一下。惊天雷知道他更喜欢看威震天用剑。

有节奏的撞击渐渐上升到几近震耳欲聋的音量。他们等待着，不久，竞技场上响起了战斗口号，“直到万众一心！”惊天雷看到闹翻天的嘴皮子在跟着动。

终于，大门逐渐升起。人群像爆炸了似的从座位上跳起来，站起身，只为看一眼威震天——他们的角斗士，他们的领导人，他们的救世主——登上擂台。红蜘蛛在他的座位上动来动去，克制着表情。

他的翅膀在颤抖。

威震天走上台，肩膀上随便地背着一个巨大的能量锤，仿佛还是一个上班途中的矿工。他的微笑踌躇满志，占据了所有的实况屏幕。他看起来很自得，趾高气扬，以招牌动作活动了一下手脚，肩胛也随之转动。红蜘蛛的光学镜非常明亮，非常专注。闹翻天正在他身旁的座位上蹦跶，挥动胳膊，仿佛这样就可以吸引到威震天的注意力似的。

角斗士抬起双臂，缓缓转身，向他的观众们致以问候。他的光学镜正在看台扫视着，寻找着——

然后死死地锁定在红蜘蛛身上。

从惊天雷的角度来看，时间似乎变慢了。红蜘蛛呼出一口气，身体缩成小小一团。他的翅膀向前伸出，扇形展开，手指搁在腿上抽搐。威震天站在底下，停顿了一瞬间。他的表情放松下来，笑容也没那么自得了。

然后他转回头去。

红蜘蛛摇摇头，仿佛要撵走脑海中的某种思绪。他几乎是不知不觉地地把手臂抱到了胸前。威震天的注意力重新回到人群之中，但他的光学镜会时常朝他们这个方向拂过来。

红蜘蛛的脸看起来多了点颜色。但那可能是照明的缘故。

无论哪种原因，惊天雷都试图不要去想太多。

\---

在威震天发出致命一击之后，声波立即发现了他狡诈的追击者们。他采取了相当严厉的措辞，才成功让他们动身——尤其是闹翻天。追击者只比他的小磁带们稍微听话一点。

在威震天闯入指挥室之前，任务总结已经持续了整整三分钟。他刚刚走下角斗场，仍然气喘吁吁，身上覆盖着手下败将的生命体液。惊天雷惊叫一声，连忙逃离现场，一手还捂着嘴。声波无法相信这么娇气的家伙居然会愚蠢到加入需要流血牺牲的革命。可惊天雷就是这么个特例。

“啊，红蜘蛛，”威震天的目光一落到三色飞机身上，就立马低声喃喃，似乎并没有意识到他的机壳是什么状态，也没有注意到手中还松松地握着锤子。红蜘蛛冷笑一声，躲开了。

“建议。”声波使劲吭声。威震天眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地看着他，显然没有意识到他刚才一直在房间里。“冲洗槽。”

威震天低头看着自己，举起胳膊，抖了抖手，甩出一股生命体液。红蜘蛛躲到闹翻天背后，用他来掩护自己。闹翻天被溅了一身，嘎嘎直叫。

“抱歉，”威震天轰隆隆地说，弯下脖子看着红蜘蛛。

“你想干嘛？”红蜘蛛在闹翻天的肩膀后面嘶嘶作响，“别靠近，恶心死了。”

“附议。”声波专心地盯着角斗士。他被忽略了。

“你做任务时间掐得很准，”斑驳的铁槌被威震天丢下，发出沉重的响声。威震天倚扶在手柄上，摆出一副冷漠的样子。声波心知肚明，躯壳之下，他完全是冷漠的反义词。

“他让我们开足马力，”闹翻天补充了一句，“甚至不准让我们停下来加油。”

声波立刻就不喜欢这个精力过剩的紫色飞机了。他对威震天和红蜘蛛之间完全不能令人信服“不调情”表演兴趣过度，而且似乎很乐意把他的小队长丢到公共汽车底下，就为了能观赏到他俩的感情失控。

“矿井里没有别的事可做！”红蜘蛛回敬，“你难道觉得我宁愿用刷漆来打发时间吗？”

“其实我觉得你看起来已经很棒了！”闹翻天突然插话。

威震天也不理他，“我让你厌烦了？”

声波向普神祈祷威震天不会把这当成亟待完成的挑战。

“这不是你的错，”红蜘蛛嘲讽地嘀咕，“你是为挖矿而造的。不是每个人都能在聚光灯下活得自在。”

“这就是一个被项圈和锁链击败的人结论？”奇怪的是，威震天的兴致并没有减弱，而是开始享受这场戏弄。

“威震天——”声波试图插话。

“至少我打架的动作不像是在游乐场玩打地鼠！”红蜘蛛叫出声，怒火大开。但从威震天渐渐变大的笑脸上可以看出，他就喜欢看他发火。“你很幸运，你的对手缺乏一个真正的斗士所应拥有的技术和速度。”

“哦？”威震天低声说。

“小红……”就连闹翻天也不敢让这场对话继续下去了。他拽着他小队长的手腕。

“我猜你认为自己拥有些本事？”

“我当然有。”

“可惜一到比赛中就无影无踪了，不是吗？”

红蜘蛛猛扑过来。声波早预计他会有所动作，在半秒钟之内就逮住了小飞机的腰。小飞机并没有试图挣脱，而是一直盯着威震天，“我会证明给你看——”

“很好，”威震天打断他的话，听起来很满意。“明天一早，你会在训练场上证明给我看。”

“训练场？担心我把你扔进泥坑里，让你名誉扫地吗？”红蜘蛛大吼，没有退缩，反而提高了赌注。

“你想要观众？”威震天不解地问道。

“别啊，小红，”闹翻天努力说，“不要再……”

“在擂台上，要不干脆别比，”红蜘蛛咬着牙发出嘶嘶声，推开声波的手，一边被闹翻天拉向了门外。

“那就按你说的来。”威震天同意。

声波目送着飞机们离开——闹翻天竭尽全力地将怒目而视的红蜘蛛推向走廊外面，远离角斗士。直到他们消失在威震天的视野里，他终于看向了他的中尉。

“怎么了？”他哼了一声。

“白痴。”这就是声波唯一的评价。

\--- 

红蜘蛛已经花费数月时间研究威震天的战斗技巧。他敏捷迅速，平衡性好，经常使用这样的优势来对付更重更慢的对手。但是追击者可以更快，此外，凭借整个角斗场的空间优势，红蜘蛛确信他可以胜这位体积庞大的前矿工一筹。

“这不是‘生死’搏斗，不要操心了，”红蜘蛛打断了惊天雷的话。

他的队友看起来有点绿，从前晚上开始就这样了。他无言地摇着他的脑壳，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。

“会有很多观众围观，”闹翻天淡定地提醒他，“你知道的是吧？虽然这不是官方比赛，但是听说上次发生了什么，所有人全都迫不及待想看到——”

“闭嘴，闹翻天。”

他紫色的队友合上嘴，最后还是安静地丢出一句，“你会被轰至成渣。”

红蜘蛛开始抽出他的双剑之一，看起来很危险，“闹翻天。”

“来吧TC，”闹翻天苦涩地说，轻轻地推了下他队友的翅膀，“我们这回的座位在前排。待会见。”

红蜘蛛忽视了喉头涌上的不安，鼓起勇气和信心。他熟知威震天的所有招数，他的战斗习惯，他的属性参数，而这名经验丰富的角斗士却几乎一点也不了解他的战斗技巧。威震天与他作战，会像瞎子一样盲目。

红蜘蛛摆平他的肩膀，展开翅膀，走出了大门。令人心烦的记忆文件在处理器前端弹出，像叛徒一样提醒着他上一次尝试的惨败。他立马把它关掉了。

他的名誉即将恢复。角斗士即将被碾碎。

\--- 

威震天总是先一个走出去。作为卫冕冠军，这是他的优势，整个角斗场都在呐喊他的名号，让他沉浸在荣耀之中。这样一来，对手一进场就陷入了一个已经对他们不利的环境，开场铃声还没响起就已经落了下风。

他懒洋洋地打着招呼，转动巨剑，引起一阵兴奋的欢呼。可他的心思却在别处，在红蜘蛛身上。这场比赛会有点棘手。他只打算制服他，而不是把他揍到关机，毕竟他也不想冒险对他最好的飞行兵造成永久性伤害。

也许他当初就不该让这个小混蛋把他拖下水。

已经不重要了，反正他会赢。之后追击者就能认清他的位置，或许还能对他的领导人产生健全一些的尊重。

此外，如果能把那对漂亮的翅膀钉到肮脏的擂台上，他会很享受这个过程的。

对面的门打开了。一道聚光灯从他身上转开，锁定在刚出场的那名光鲜的三色飞机身上。红蜘蛛走向擂台中心，宛如一名远古的神灵，天工所铸，完美无瑕，从容不迫，面色冷漠。威震天的身体深处暗中萦生出一种难以解释的渴望。

人群反应不太热烈。威震天可以听到一阵低低的嘘声。红蜘蛛迈着缓慢的步伐，露出自信的笑容。

红蜘蛛两手伸到背后，从他的两翼之间的刀鞘上抽出两柄长剑。他飞快地旋转双剑，快到能发出击穿空气的尖锐声响。“怕了吗？”

威震天调整一下握在手里的武器，只能感到旺盛的精力，“差不多算是吧。”

红蜘蛛冷笑一声。开赛铃声响了。

他很快，就像所有的追击者一样。威震天以前没怎么看过红蜘蛛战斗，感到了少许劣势。但他知道红蜘蛛总习惯先从左边出手，通常很快，落地时间一向很短……

威震天往旁边一闪，躲过一剑，又低头躲过了另一剑，然后朝追击者漂亮的蓝色推进器踢了一脚。在威震天可以乘胜追击之前，红蜘蛛一膝着地，翻身滚出了他的攻击范围。

“这是你们追击者的通病。”他评论道，追在红蜘蛛后面，剑尖在泥土中拖曳，“你永远不会脚踏实地。”

小飞机英俊的鼻子在厌恶揉成一团。弗一站稳，他又冲向了威震天，用上了一种千年以来练出的速度和技巧。威震天的作战电脑平均每秒能计算三次攻击，可直到红蜘蛛用左手剑拍到他的身侧之前的一瞬间，他才反应过来招架住。

他低吼一声。红蜘蛛带着傲慢的笑容，从他身旁滑走。观众们看到这番表演，兴奋地欢呼起来。

“算我手下留情。”红蜘蛛低声说，“下一回合，就要见能量液了。”

“喝！”威震天怒吼，也不知是怒火冲天还是性质勃发。他已经等不及了，迫不及待地想一把抽上那线条优美的尾部，看到那张美丽的脸蛋扭曲得尊严尽失的样子。

红蜘蛛又有了动作。威震天调整了作战电脑，跟踪追击者的动作，寻找其中的模式。他利用自己的体重优势拖延时间，把小飞机拽下来，又准许他挣脱开。红蜘蛛还算有点本事，但其中有百分之六十都是华丽的动作和卖弄的技巧。这就是高种姓搏斗的特色，训练有素、风度优美、赏心悦目，看上去比实际水平要好。

话虽这么说，红蜘蛛仍然是在决斗中占据优势的一方。

他需要使计让他分心。

威震天用他的重剑挡住了从上方挥来的一剑，握住了剑柄。红蜘蛛露出得意的笑容，把另一柄剑伸向威震天没有防备的一侧。威震天又抓住了它，皱了皱眉头。剑刃切入了他的手掌，能量液从伤口流出，顺着手腕淌下。

红蜘蛛惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，然后野蛮地把武器扯了回去。刀片划过威震天的拳头，将伤口割得更深。感觉上有点刺痛，但是威震天经历过更糟的。重要的是，他把追击者诱骗到了合适的位置上。

“蠢货，”红蜘蛛张嘴，拿剑抵着威震天，“你现在毫无防——”

威震天吻了他。

红蜘蛛惊讶得把剑扔了出去，随即挣脱开来，后退一步，垂下另一柄剑，光学镜由于惊愕而睁大了。

“你——！”

威震天却并没有停下，一刀挥向红蜘蛛。追击者差点没来得及举剑格挡，站也站不稳了。威震天很轻松地就把剑从他手里抽了出来，解除了他的武装。红蜘蛛震惊地看着自己空掉的手掌。

威震天走上前，举起刀抵在红蜘蛛的脖子边上，用锋利的刀尖挑起他的下巴。“认输吧。” 

红蜘蛛一动不动地瞪着他。


	4. Chapter 4

“作弊！”红蜘蛛咆哮，把武器丢到军械库的地板上，“你作弊——！”

“他亲了你！”闹翻天大笑，擦拭掉笑了半个小时笑出来的眼泪。“他亲了——而你就那么——扔掉了你的武器？！”

“滚出去！”红蜘蛛在他的队友面前发飙，脸上泛着粉红色。

闹翻天弯下了腰，一半是忙着大笑，一半是忙着喘气。

“也许你应该陪伴你的队友去医务室，”威震天低声说，热切地注视着追击者脸上涨起来的颜色。红蜘蛛慌张的样子相当令人愉悦。

“他可以去死，”红蜘蛛厉声说道，让他的队友滚蛋，“你怎么敢——”

“我怎么不敢？”威震天假笑。哦，是的，很好。如此非传统的分心技巧通常情况下不会对人产生如此巨大的影响，看来其中颇有猫腻。

“我可是个高种姓的王子，”红蜘蛛冷笑着揭示了威震天一直所怀疑的事实，“放以前，我可以因为这样的僭越行为砍你狗头！”

“很久以前了吧，我猜？”

“不准再摸我，你这肮脏的碾石机！”红蜘蛛尖叫。

威震天挑起一边眉，“你知道的，我的触摸非常受欢迎。”

“我看起来像个没脑子的走卒吗？”红蜘蛛厉声说，“难道我看起来像是个不幸的小共享机？！”

威震天决定不回答这个问题，以免引起小飞机更多的愤怒。声波站在红蜘蛛身后，正在静静地看着他们，双臂交叠，似乎对事态的进展很是满意。

“——甚至没有听我说话，”红蜘蛛咆哮着，一边不耐烦地喷了一下推进器，夺回了威震天的注意力。他朝高高在上的角斗士的脸举起一根手指，“下次再敢碰我，你就永远别想再碰到任何东西了！”

撂下狠话，他就从房间里冲了过去，尖叫了一声“闹翻天！”，带走了他嘻嘻哈哈小队友。威震天看向门口，目送他们走了。

“我警告过你。”

威震天听出语调中的调笑，回头看向声波，“不过是一个无害的威胁，如此而已。”

“否认。”声波下结论，“红蜘蛛：麻烦。”

“我偶尔也会喜欢遇到一些麻烦，”威震天笑了笑，想到了红蜘蛛皱起眉头发火的样子，油箱里热乎乎的。

“不，”声波吟诵一般地说，“我们已有足够多的‘麻烦’，不要再挑衅红蜘蛛。”

“这个小飞机看起来需要受点挑衅，”威震天提醒他的朋友，油腔滑调的。他知道声波在担心什么，但他不会把个人的好奇放在组织的福祉之上。仅此而已，好奇心。“他是个王子……”

声波沉默了很久，“……确认。”

“飞翼之主在上一赛年就卸任了，是不是？”威震天沉思着，摩挲着下巴，“红蜘蛛是继承人还是配偶？”

“情报部门有优先级更高的事务要办，”声波没有照办。真是扫兴。“王室成员的档案是公开的。威震天：并不繁忙，可以自己找。”

威震天怒吼，“也许我会的。”

声波重重地叹了口气。“红蜘蛛：会指责你是跟踪狂。”

“如果他不是那种诡计多端的小人，我也没必要这样做，”威震天为自己辩护。他有权知道在他麾下的都是些什么人。“还有，让他知道，他今晚输了，还欠我一顿惩罚。”

声波抬头望天。

\--- 

接下来的几个周期对声波来说依然不易。

红蜘蛛躲到普神才知道哪儿的地方舔伤口去了，这本来是声波喜闻乐见的事。如果红蜘蛛没有在基地里四处大摇大摆，还一边扇动他的翅膀，一边炫耀体态，那么至少威震天不会花费整个班次盯着他看。只剩下其他的角斗士，而威震天是不太可能被他们笨重的体型分心的，不像某些抛光过度的小飞机。

可声波没有预料到的是那些笨重的角斗士会把何种夜间娱乐活动带进角斗场。他看过安全监控，知道有些人会将……伴侣，带进竞技场后面本该保险的居住区。有一些来客是粉丝，渴望能以此经历向人吹嘘。更多人似乎是来做付费生意的。

无论他们是如何进入基地的，他们似乎总是找到通往威震天房间的路，无论声波怎么称职地施以威慑。

他站在作战室外面守着门。威震天正在里面研究最近一次汽车人对他们一间安全屋的袭击录像。已经很晚了，没什么人有理由在大厅里游荡。

有人来了。

走廊上传来一阵咯咯的笑声，他立马进入了侦察模式，调大听觉传感器的音量，聆听着——

“坦率地说，和我预计有点不同，”声音很柔和，是一个女机器人，高种姓口音。她听起来很恼火。“可惜他比例不均匀。”

侵入者又穿过了一道防线，声波意识到。难道他是这个基地里唯一有安全意识的人？这些角斗士到底知不知道，为了区区一场对接，他们送出的是多么高级别的访问权限？

“——我真觉得我们可能已经见过他了，懂吗？”另一个声音，更深沉。也许是个年轻机器人？听起来是云雾山城的口音。“显然，据说他有——”

声波知道他们说的是威震天。

“够了，”他大声说道，走到拐角处。这两名侵入者明显是粉丝，脸上和胸前都用霸天虎的标志性色彩绘制着时尚的图案。图案有点被弄脏了，像是被手很大的人抹开的。如果这还不够说明发生了什么，那么他们身上传来的冷却风扇的嗡嗡声和强烈的润滑油味儿也是相当明显了。

他们看到他立马跳了起来，“你是从哪里——”

“你们在非法侵入。”声波警告他们。“侵入者：将被强制移除。”

“等等！”

“我们马上就走！”

他们畏惧地后退，光学镜瞪大了，背后的车门翅膀也开始发抖。声波把这些家伙逼到了他希望他们呆的地方。他举起一把爆破枪，打算吓唬他们一下。然而指挥室的门突然在在他身后打开了。

他的受害者们的脸就像看到普神本人一样亮了起来。声波急剧转向，朝威震天丢出一个‘我正在处理它，走开’的表情，但角斗士正在忙着盯着侵入者们。其中一名侵入者。那个年轻人。

他的车门翅膀。

似乎红蜘蛛的存在已经重新组装了威震天处理器。他对翅膀的痴迷正在恶化。

“别。”声波告诉他，但是先前还一脸迷惑的角斗士已经开展熟练玩家模式，嘴巴歪曲得不对称，眉头也挑起一根。这两名侵入者好像还在喘气，光学镜亮得不可思议。

“瞧瞧我撞见了什么？”威震天轻松地靠在墙上。普神救救他。

“侵入者”。声波强行说，但这被他们的呼喊盖住了，“粉丝！”还有，“我们是大粉丝，长官，死忠粉丝！”

威震天似乎很喜欢被叫作“长官”。他还在盯着车门翅膀。

声波站到他们之间遮挡视线。“威震天：处理工作。声波：处理侵入者。”

“说什么胡话，”威震天挥手赶着他，就好像世上一切都好，仿佛御天敌没有突然把汽车人部队开向卡隆包围他们，仿佛他们的资源没有比高种姓部队消耗得更快。“我总是能给忠实的观众让出点时间。”

两个侵入者热切地朝他们的英雄露出笑脸，差点没把油漏到身上。“我们已经看了你所有的演讲，”女机器人开口说道，“还有你的战斗——”

“——比如最近一回，和那个拿剑的追击者的那场，”年轻人接过她的话，崇拜地看着威震天，光学镜差点没变成跳动的心形，“用这么聪明的方式来干扰你的对手，那个吻……”

他梦幻般地放低了声音。声波看着荒谬的一幕，只能在面罩后面干瞪眼。威震天似乎并不为此感到困扰。

“你是不是会亲吻你所有的对手？”女机器人大胆地提问，一边还在搔首弄姿。她坏笑着说，“也许我们也该战上几个回合——”

“我不确定你能承受得了，”威震天也话中有话。

声波已经受够了。就算以后可能会后悔，但为了让威震天停止这样陈词滥调的调情，这可能是唯一的办法，就是——

“红蜘蛛。”他伤心地哼了一声。

威震天的手在半空中抽了回来，突然就忘掉了粉丝的存在。“……他回来了？”

“不是。”声波有意识地松开了他捏成拳头的双手，他的领导急切的样子令人生气。“情报已收集到。是敏感信息。”

这明显是在给威震天打暗示，他不会泄露红蜘蛛的秘密，肯定会赶走这两个倒霉的粉丝。但愿威震天重新集中的注意力并会引发他对追击者更多的执迷。

“抱歉，”威震天生硬地说，赶走了粉丝。声波通知巡逻的保安去捉拿这两名侵入者。

一回到指挥中心，分心事项都没了，威震天就立即坐回他通常的座位——房间里最大的座位，在主控制台正前方。他急切地转过身来，“继续汇报。”

遏制住疲倦的叹息，声波转向监视器，迅速敲击键盘，调出在威震天不断要求之下他不情不愿地收集到的一些文件，通通有关那个神秘的追击者小队。威震天走近一些，读到某些地方的时候，眯起了光学镜。

“红蜘蛛：令人惊讶的诚实。”声波说道，并点开了一幅颗粒状的照片，上面有年纪要小很多的红蜘蛛，站在一群只有可能是青丘王室的追击者边上。“前任藩主最年轻的继承人。王子。没有其他荣誉头衔。”

“最年轻的，”威震天思索着抚摸下巴，“这就可以解释他为什么会这么矜贵了，是不是？”

声波只露出恼怒表情，但也没有多言。他调出了更多的文件，是铁堡科学院的奖项证书和考察报告。“红蜘蛛：杰出的天体物理学家，外星地形学家，经验丰富的星际探险家，智力：高。”

“还用你说，”威震天哼了一声，倾身仔细地浏览其中的一些文件，“他比我评定的还要聪明——”

“聪慧。红蜘蛛：高级。”声波认为这是诱导话题的好时机。红蜘蛛完全有能力智胜威震天，很危险。

“击败对手不仅有智胜的方式，声波，”威震天低声说道，镜片仍然固定在屏幕上。“这就是角斗场的意义，不是吗？有些情况下需要用武力制服。”

声波只能希望威震天不会用任何“武力”措施制服红蜘蛛，免得把自己搞得关机了。

\---

躲在共享机之间通常情况下不是红蜘蛛的第一选择，但在卡隆，想要躲避当局和威震天，除了妓院之外他别无选择。这里实际上并没有红蜘蛛想象的那么糟糕。工作人员对闹翻天似乎很友好，他没一会儿就在吧台上结识了很多熟人。他们也很迷恋惊天雷，坦白地说，他似乎对任何地方的女性都有这种效果。

这里的工作人员让红蜘蛛想起他父上的宫妃，除了没有那么养尊处优。他们长相相似——脸上强行挂着疲惫的笑容，光学镜黯淡无光。

“我之前在全息网上看到过你，”其中一个叫阿波萝的，是一个涂着明亮的黄色和橙色的旧机型，第二天晚上的时候朝他打了个响指。他独自闷在黑暗角落的一张桌子边上。“我就是这样才认出你的。被卡隆最有名的自由斗士当众猥亵，在擂台正中心。”

“你认错人了。”红蜘蛛将咬牙切齿。

“不可能，”阿波萝坏笑着，砰地坐到他对面，“绝对是你。嘲讽脸，别的地方，全都一模一样。”

“太棒了，”红蜘蛛冷笑着说，然后意识到自己露出正是她所说的嘲讽脸，别开了脸，“你闲着不去接客吗？”

“你不也是吗？”

对于一个共享机来说，她反应挺快的。红蜘蛛不得不承认他欣赏这一点。“你想干什么？”

“聊天，”她耸了耸肩，弯起涂着彩漆的嘴唇，“为什么在这里溜达？改行当了吗？”

“我的职业期望还是比当共享机高一点，”红蜘蛛大胆地把手伸过桌面，从阿波萝的小手中抢过了能量块。他低头看了一眼，被恶心到了，又把它推了回去。“这里人喝燃料之前都不过滤吗？”

“会破坏味道，”阿波萝缺乏魅力地哼出鼻音，“直接喝会别有一番风味。”

“什么风味？泥巴味？”

“照你这种见谁都损的架势居然还能活到今天，我还蛮惊讶的。”她摇着头，“如果有能力在你身上留下一丝凹痕，我肯定要扁你。”

“这种事放我来摆平就好。”红蜘蛛恶意地说。他确信她做不到这一点，共享机要武器有什么用？

“是吗，可是据我所知，每个人都可以摆平的人正是你。”她举起能量块，无疑是要掩盖另一个坏笑。

“你看到了什么？”他危险地问道。

“他们广播了角斗录像，”她懒洋洋地把手臂伸到背后，指着挂在墙上显示器。显示器无声地播放着，这种场所有比全息录像有更能吸引顾客注意力的活动。红蜘蛛眯眼看着目前正在播放的画面。屏幕下方是威震天，宽广的拍摄角度让他看起来小得就像一个银色的玩偶周边，正在引起人群的欢呼。

红蜘蛛看着别处。“他真人没有这么威风。”

阿波萝转了转她的能量块，“我姑且先信你的说法，毕竟你跟他很熟很亲密。实际上这就是我过来和你说话的原因。我有个问题。”

“普神啊，住嘴吧。”红蜘蛛喃喃自语。他还坐在座位上没离开，不过是出于无所事事和病态好奇，二者危险地混合在一起。

“我们中的一些人想知道，他怎么样？”

“谁？”

“谁？”她鹦鹉学舌，“你以为谁？当然是那个大坏蛋，渣滓制造机威震天了！我们都是大粉丝，懂了吗。快告诉我，飞机男孩儿，他到底怎么样？”

“他不可理喻。”红蜘蛛回答，主要因为不是经常有人自觉来听他一吐为快。“自私，自大，自鸣得意——”

“我的意思是，在床上怎样，”她打断他的抱怨，眉稍调皮地挑动。

红蜘蛛差点没被呛到，“为什么我该知道？！”

“你没有和他睡过？”她愤怒地砸下拳头，“换作是我肯定不惜一切代价……”

“不用客气，去吧，”红蜘蛛猛地从桌边站起，油箱不愉快地咕噜着。谁知道还有多少人以为他和威震天有——？！恶心！

在他离开之前，她挥了挥手，又吸了一口肮脏的能量液。“不行啊，他不喜欢共享机，不喜欢——要付钱的。”她举起能量块，一饮而尽，然后把它砸进桌子。“不要怪他，免费送上门的就很多了。”

“他现在也这样？”红蜘蛛好奇地多问一句。他完全对威震天的对接详细内容漠不关心，但万一这能泄露出他的某些弱点呢？可能会有用。

“这就是你来这的原因？”她奇怪地眯眼看他，摇着手指戳向他。“你躲他，就因为他亲过你？他想做亲以外的事情，对不？”

要不是现在还需要躲在这里，红蜘蛛会朝她开枪。如果她再继续下去，他可能还是会开枪。“那只不过是一种妄图分散我注意力的举动，”红蜘蛛小声对她说，“仅此而已。”

她盯着他看很长一段时间，下嘴唇上闪过光泽，“……他尝起来什么味道？”

红蜘蛛将她空荡荡的能量块从桌子上扫过，一把砸在墙上。他暴戾的举动并没有吓倒她。转身离开的时候，她还在用醉醺醺的声音冲着他的后背发问。

“至少告诉我它有多大？！”

\--- 

“准备好回去了吗？”到达屋顶的时候，惊天雷打电话给他。

惊天雷比他和闹翻天的幽闭恐怖症要更加严重，卡隆典型的狭窄建筑布局并不适合他生存。蓝色的小飞机溜出来透透气，以求安静。这就是为什么红蜘蛛如此乐于打扰他。

夜晚仍旧寒冷。寒风穿透了他的机甲，让红蜘蛛后背一哆嗦，抖了抖翅膀。惊天雷皱起眉头。

“闭嘴，”他本能地嘶声说，动用意念摊平了翅膀。“我觉得我已经受不了在这恶心的地方多呆一秒了。”

“闹闹倒是乐在其中。”

闹翻天当然会乐得很了。

“你收到什么了吗？”他问。

“声波打了几通电话。”惊天雷回答，“我猜是他是想确认一下我们还没跑路，然后叛变。还有，显然威震天还没忘记索要你输掉的赔偿。”

红蜘蛛感觉自己油箱的位置上豁开了一个大洞，呻吟道，“他还是锈了这条心吧。”

“可能他要的赔偿就是些很无聊的内容，比如执一个恒星周期的勤，或者和清洁工一起打扫赛后的竞技场。”惊天雷耸耸肩，“我不知道你为什么会在这件事上这么大惊小怪。他和你保姆们嘴里的低种姓不太一样，他们中也不是所有人都只知道无脑发情——”

“闭嘴，惊天雷，”红蜘蛛嘘声，一想到那些气势汹汹又自以为傲的皇家保姆，心里的洞豁得更大了。”

“你就假装老实认输，可能他就不会那么得意了，”惊天雷转回头继续盯着天空。“此外，声波也不会让他太得意，他会收敛点的。”

红蜘蛛当然希望如此。

\---

追击者们回来了。声波炮制了一系列报告、文件、简报和审阅工作，以防威震天和那群宝贝飞机靠得太近——主要是红蜘蛛，他和威震天要好好谈一谈这事——让他一直忙到深夜。

声波转过身，把收到的所有文件匆匆推到一边，或者一把塞进子空间。威震天终于联系上他们了。

自从被威震天点到名字，红蜘蛛一直愁眉苦脸的。一提到赔偿，他的愁容又加深了一些。

“不适合。”声波大声说。威震天跳起来，不知道他的中尉一直在身后。

“不是这样——”

“红蜘蛛：下属。”这回声波用护目镜对着追击者，亮度很低，很危险。“单独外出太亲密。”

威震天哼了一声，“这又不是我们第一次单独在一起。”

声波把护目镜转回来，“正是如此。”

“是什么让你觉得我愿意和你一起度过一整个晚上？”红蜘蛛冷笑，很凶地抱着胳膊，翅膀也在僵硬地抖动。“你以为你会从中得到什么？”

威震天在两个愤怒的机器人之间看来看去，迅速地计算着他们可能会有的反应，直到他脱口而出，“怎么了？当然为了深入了解我的新空军指挥官了。”

声波发出奇怪电子干扰音，仿佛是要被呛死了。红蜘蛛没有动，怀疑地瞪着他。

“空军指挥官。”他重复一遍，满是奚落，“那我以后就指挥空军了。不错嘛，一共就三个人。”

“不会永远都是这个数。”威震天指出，“但我们可以讨论一下……”

他举起手臂，示意红蜘蛛走在他前面。声波靠在墙上，还在挣扎。红蜘蛛看着他，表情捉摸不透，然后翻了个白眼。

“条件是我选地点。”他哼了一声。

威震天露出一丝傻笑，“当然可以……”

\---

注：

不幸的是，声波尚未从自我窒息中痊愈，未能亲自监督第二次约会。 


	5. Chapter 5

事后看来，威震天还是对红蜘蛛信任过头了。

“闹翻天！”追击者用破嗓子呼唤着他的小队友，“把我们传送过去。”

闹翻天正在公共营地上，沉浸在角斗场上一半斗士的注目中，被他这么一传唤，只好爬下某个巨型机器人的大腿，闷闷不乐地走了过来。“我特么可不是什么出租车，明白吗。你们要去哪里？”

红蜘蛛咧开嘴，露出恶魔般的笑容。威震天思忖着是否要多虑一下他的神秘回答。“噢，和平常一样。”

“你俩同时？”闹翻天挑起眉梢，握住他俩的手腕，然后放低声音，靠着红蜘蛛说，“小红，你这是——？”

“叫我‘指挥官’！”红蜘蛛又讲了一遍，鼻子扬向天空，自鸣得意，“我最近被提拔了。”

闹翻天露出难以解读的表情，斜眼看着威震天，就像得了当地贱民中流行的疾病似的。威震天开始感觉很不舒服。“之后再告诉我你是怎么转变主意的。”他嘀咕道，“好吧！那就去铁堡！”

威震天还没来得及抗议，他的世界就消失在一片紫色的炫光中。有那么一瞬间，他失重了，唯一的触感来自闹翻天握住他手腕的手。然后，一切都结束了。他的脚撞上了地面，让他头晕目眩。闹翻天的触感消失了。

“等等——”威震天试图叫住他。

然后闹翻天也消失了。

红蜘蛛就在他的面前，从他无可挑剔的机甲上掸落并不存在的灰尘。

“铁堡？！”威震天怒吼，转头看看周围那些看起来很古老的塔楼。赛博坦的这半边还是傍晚，还是在繁忙的钟点，全球通缉的犯罪分子不太适合在这座汽车人控制的超级城市的街道上漫步。

“我不能出现在这里！”他向追击者咆哮，拽着单薄的小飞机躲进阴影中的壁龛里，还一直在留神有没有安全摄像头。“呼叫闹翻天。马上。”

红蜘蛛甩掉了威震天抓着他的手，嘶嘶地说，“我是怎么跟你说随便碰我的后果的？”

威震天简直不敢相信这愚蠢的小鬼会优先考虑这个——“你想让我们被捕吗？”他厉声说道。

“对你来说又不是第一次了吧？”红蜘蛛冷笑了一下，又回到了街道上。他的翅膀在人造光源下闪闪发光。到了宽绰的城市里，他就像回到了家似的——即使还没有亮出皇家身份。换作威震天，很可能刚踏入城市广场两三步，就会被以“干扰市容”的罪名逮捕。

“你同意由我来选地点。”红蜘蛛稍稍提醒他。

“所以你选了哪里？监狱牢房？”

“没有人会逮捕我们，”红蜘蛛低声说道，“我可以确保。”

“你怎么可能确保？”威震天摇摇头，开启了通讯器。如果他的中尉还肯和他说话，他可以让声波把闹翻天重新送来。不过，即使他的老朋友决定让他自尝苦果，他也不会感到惊讶。

“我显然是高种姓贵族。”红蜘蛛傲慢地告诉他，“让别人相信你是我的保镖，不是很难。”

“你不需要保镖，”威震天嘟囔着，回想起红蜘蛛几天前的晚上差点没把他在角斗场上切成泰拉克斯花边。

声波没有回应。看来被接走是不太可能了，威震天再次小心翼翼地走上街头。他没有立即被捕，事态算是朝着好的方向迈出了一步。“我们不应该在这呆很长时间——”

“我们会呆到我想走的时间，”红蜘蛛打断他的话，皱起眉头，“这可是你想要的赔偿。”

“你这是在故意使花招。”

“仿佛你没有使过花招似的。自从我开始给你不成体统的革命卖命，你就在操纵每一场与我的互动。”红蜘蛛开始大步在街上走着，翅膀高高举起，锋芒毕露。“快点，保镖！”

威震天咬住嘴唇，然后磨蹭地跟了上去。他埋着头，弯着腰，以便看起来不那么高。“我们去哪？”

红蜘蛛歪着脑袋看着他，“我的另一个家。”

\---

红蜘蛛把他带向新街区的一片高楼群。门口的保安看到威震天时，向前迈进了一大步，抽出了爆破枪。但红蜘蛛只消寥寥数语，对“保镖”居高临下讥诮两句，很快就让他们放心了。看来不文明的野蛮人尚处控制之中。

当保安们朝红蜘蛛点点头，并叫他“阁下”的时候，甚至懒得多看威震天一眼。威震天差点没发出义愤填膺的怒吼。

大厅的内部被抛光得发出夺目的光泽。这栋大楼的清洁机器人肯定有居民数量的三倍，一切都是金色和白色的，颜色倒映在红蜘蛛的白色翅膀上，看起来仿佛有催眠效果。

“照我说的做就不会有事。”红蜘蛛告诉他，走向大厅尽头的电梯。安全认证很高科技，需要用火种扫描来确认身份。系统立即识别出红蜘蛛，他只需把威震天添加成“来宾”就行了。

“我终于知道高种姓阶级是怎么浪费全球资源的了。”威震天跟着红蜘蛛走进电梯时评论道。电梯外墙是玻璃做的，让他们在上升时能看到城市的景光。红蜘蛛按下了去顶层的按钮。

“别激动，也不全是高纯和性爱派对，我向你保证。”

门响了一声，打开了。红蜘蛛走了出来，威震天直勾勾地盯着他的后脑壳，“不全是高纯和 ** _什么_** ？

红蜘蛛转头朝他狡黠一笑，走进格外宽敞的房间，翅膀立即就竖高了。威震天跟着他走了进来，看着房间里的富丽堂皇有些震惊。高高的天花板，艺术品，拱门，雕像——红蜘蛛完美地融入了周围的环境。而与此同时，威震天双手抱住双臂，感觉自己会不可避免地打坏什么东西。

“——好多年没见到你了，亲爱的！”红蜘蛛遇见了似乎是什么“老朋友”的人。非常明显，这是一个塔型女机器人，高大细长，蓝白相间，是人上之人。她手里握着一支小小的长笛形玻璃杯，里面盛着淡黄色的燃料，另一只手感伤地朝着红蜘蛛扑扇。

“我听到一些可怕的谣言，说你在卡隆——”

威震天完全不知道自己被卷入了什么场合，但很显然，这些熟人——或者随便什么关系的人——都不太了解红蜘蛛目前的情况。威震天觉得有必要澄清一下，而且他已经房间里吸引了大部分人注意力。他比大多数人都高，目前看来也是最不整洁的一个。

他走到红蜘蛛身后。她看到了他，差点吞下了那个形状可笑的玻璃杯。

“啊，”红蜘蛛毫不犹豫地说道，“谣言中总是有一些真相的。”他朝后挥了挥手，敲到了威震天胸部中央，发出轻微的撞击声。他冲红蜘蛛皱了皱眉。“我带纪念品回来了，看到没？”

“纪念品？”威震天咆哮起来，光学镜变得很危险，盘算着要不要给红蜘蛛制造点麻烦，在他不幸的高种姓朋友圈里引起混乱，就像把涡轮狐狸丢进赛博鸡窝里那样。肯定会很有趣，光是他的存在就够他们受的了。

“看起来有点眼熟，”左侧传来一个尖锐的嗓音，威震天发现自己正被一个老家伙验看着，就像是看着实验室里出了故障的老鼠。

“别荒唐了，”另一位年迈的女士指责他，“你是怎么遇到一个卡隆人的？你从未离开过这个街区，更不用说——”

“塔恩，”威震天纠正。

他们停下来盯着他，仿佛没有料到他有更高的语言能力。“我是塔恩人，不是卡隆人。”

“噢，”红蜘蛛的塔型的女机器人强行笑了出来，“塔恩……它很……”

“你从没去过。”红蜘蛛指出。

“我还是看过新闻的，谢谢啊。”她不安地回答，“你把他带到这里来作什么？我以为他们是不允许被带进这个城邦的——”

“不准把 ** _什么_** 带进这个城邦？”威震天冲她露出牙齿，估计她不敢把心里想的说出来。“你到底以为我是什么？”

她的脸上失去了所有的色彩。旁边的围观人群突然对饮料非常感兴趣，全都退开了几步。“我……你是……”

“我的保镖，”红蜘蛛替她说完，朝威震天丢出一个警告的眼神，“我雇他保护我参观卡隆。”

这位女士的脸色开始明显舒缓。“哦，”她叹了口气，环顾她的朋友们，“当然了，当然他是。”

“你就没有想过要给保镖讲讲礼节吗？”年长的机器人指着威震天，仿佛他听不到似的。“你的雇工可以反映你本人的素质。不能让他们四处乱走，就像角斗场里那些野蛮的战士一样！”

红蜘蛛点点头，表情非常紧张。“谢谢。当我需要一个老傻瓜的意见时，我会自己问的。”

老家伙看起来被冒犯到了，但围观的其他人却笑了起来。

“小红，你还什么都没喝呢，”塔型女机器人说。聚会话题已经从威震天身上转开，转向了“欠发达”城邦目前的政治气候。“你和你的，呃，你的保镖……？”

“是的，实际上，”红蜘蛛朝威震天招手，宛如主人朝宠物招手，然后跟上她的脚步，“也该是时候向他展示一下精制燃料尝起来是什么滋味了。”

“你的意思难道是——！”女士一手捂住嘴巴，惊骇万分。

“他们根本就没有过滤系统。”红蜘蛛摇着头同意她。他们走到服务机面前，红蜘蛛从托盘上拿走了两个小巧怪异的玻璃杯，递一个给威震天。“尝尝。”

这个玻璃杯小得让威震天不得不把它夹在食指和拇指之间。光是嗅了嗅，他就感到一股强大的电荷在嗅觉器里萦绕。“这是什么？”

“这是三倍浓缩。”红蜘蛛解释说，一口喝完。他将空杯子扔回托盘，“百分之零的杂质。”

威震天看着那东西，想知道喝了它是不是会漂白他的五脏六腑。“三倍浓缩。”他摇了摇头，“浪费。”

塔型女机器人笑了出来，仿佛听到了一个笑话，“那你平时喝什么？”

红蜘蛛正在看着他，仿佛在试图默默传达他想要威震天给出的答案。威震天无视他，“能量块。”

“能量块……”她追问。

“液态能量块。”他确认了一句。

女机器人看着红蜘蛛，甚至无法强迫出笑容，然后又看着威震天，震惊得不行。“从地底下刚采出来的？”

“我相信应该是高种姓提纯后遗留下来的垃圾”，威震天告诉她，因为这显然是她第一次听说有这么回事，尽管她声称“看过新闻”。“提炼过之后，就没什么剩下的东西了。”

红蜘蛛假笑了起来，假装威震天说的是一个玩笑。“能否允许我们离开片刻，辛西娅，”他的用语要比威震天听他用过的礼貌太多。“我和我的……保镖有话要说。”

他毫无必要地重重拍了一下威震天的胸部。塔型女机器人新获得信息，正处于震惊中，似乎没有注意到。她含糊地点了点头，然后漫步回人群中。

抛开繁文缛节，威震天很快发现自己被推入楼梯下方一个黑暗的角落。

“你想搞什么？！”红蜘蛛咆哮着，戳着他的胸，“你是在给我找难堪。”

“你能指望什么？！”威震天厉声回敬，“你把我带到这里来，就是为了在你高等级的朋友面前炫耀我吗？”

“这些人不是我的朋友。”红蜘蛛嘀咕一声，眼神躲闪，然后嘲笑道，“别说得好像你值得被‘炫耀’一样，也不看看你长什么模样——”

“如果早知道我今晚要扮演 ** _红蜘蛛王子_** 的保护者，我可能会先去冲洗掉上一场搏斗留下的污垢。”

红蜘蛛发出嗤笑，捶了一下他的胸部，好像这样就可以给威震天的机甲除掉一些灰尘。但看到他的手因此而沾了脏，他立马又后悔了。“呃，就，不要再和其他人说话了。”

“我怎么不记得你什么时候变成我的主人了，红蜘蛛？”威震天危险地说，在狭窄的环境中俯视着小只的对方。“据我上次核实，我才是你的上级。”

红蜘蛛冲他嘘声，从楼梯下方观察聚在一起的来，担心有人窃听。“别那么大声——”

“不想让他们知道你已经和卡隆的‘野蛮人’厮混到一起了吗？”威震天抬起眉头，靠得更近，“如果他们发现你所做的不仅仅是在卡隆度假，是不是会让他们感觉丢脸？”

红蜘蛛怒目而视，“……我和他们不一样。”他的语气很紧张，很严肃。

威震天不相信他，“你和他们完全一样。”

红蜘蛛还没能回答，他就从楼梯下面溜了出去。偶有客人想盯着他看，就像盯着罕见又怪异的标本。但他并没有因此停下来，继续走向门口。

他走进电梯，打开他的通讯器，试图再次请求从声波把他传送回基地。在门关闭之前，红白蓝三色的身影跳进了电梯。

“红蜘蛛，”他咆哮道。

“你应该扮演好我的保镖！”因为刚才的这场追赶，红蜘蛛气喘吁吁，扶着电梯护栏。“你不能离开我一个人走。他们会怎么想？”

威震天倾身道，“我对他们的想法没有一丁点兴趣。”

红蜘蛛看起来有点被吓住了，犹疑地眯着眼睛。“……我们要回去了？”

“我要回去了。”威震天猛按向下按钮，“你可以随便做你喜欢的事。”

“你特么这么丧气是为了什么？”红蜘蛛突然起发脾气。他就像是个被宠坏的小王子，跺了跺推进器。“你难道之前不知道我的出身吗？怎么现在突然就被冒犯到了？”

威震天懒得回答他。到达底楼时，门打开了。他走出去，无视追在他身后的红蜘蛛。“威震天！”他大声疾呼。

保安打量着他们离开建筑物，但考虑到高种姓人群通常放浪的生活方式，他们并没有看出什么异常，只不过是一个追击者在与他的“保镖”争论。

“你是在丢自己的人，”威震天告诉追着他跑的小飞机。他的通讯器还在连线中，等待着声波接听。如果中尉仍然在无视他，那也肯定是他自找的苦果。

“你先听我说——”

“不能同甘共苦的革命者，我已经见多了，现在已经能辨认出谁是哪种货色。”威震天已经累到没力气冲他生气了。他从街上折进一条黑暗的小巷。“对你来说，革命可能只不过是一时兴起，搞搞叛逆。但对于我们中的一些人来说，生活的希望就全指望它了。”

“你怎么敢，”红蜘蛛的脸愤怒地拧巴起来，“为了这个‘笑话’，我可是放弃了我的人生，”他向后指着远处的高楼大厦，“我放弃了这些！”

“你不是放弃，”威震天哼了一声，“你是被夺走了特权。而你想做的，不过是报复那些对你做出这些的参议员。”

“不是——”

红蜘蛛僵住了，看向旁边。

“你在干什么？”威震天刚要说话，却被嘘声制止。红蜘蛛朝向小巷口的方向歪头仔细聆听。

“我们得走了。”他低声说，抓住威震天的手臂，推进器点燃。

“不准跑！”有人大声地吆喝。

威震天越过红蜘蛛的脑袋，看到有四个人影填满了胡同的入口。照明还没有昏暗到让威震天遗漏掉他们胸口的汽车人徽章。爆破枪发出嗡鸣声，他从红蜘蛛的手里拽回他的手臂。

“想都别想。”其中一人说着走近。“你被包围了，追击者。如果你起飞，我们会瞄准你的翅膀。”

红蜘蛛关掉了推进器。他瞥了一眼威震天，然后又看着他身后，嘀咕出一句讽刺，“哦，太好了。”

威震天不用转身就知道汽车人也从后方包围了他们。

“青丘的红蜘蛛，”领头的汽车人非常得意地宣布，收起武器，胳膊横跨过宽阔的胸膛上。即使以汽车人的标准，他也很矮，身上涂着几种不同的蓝色。“你的同伴也颇为有趣。”

威震天稍稍放松了一点。汽车人认出的是红蜘蛛，而不是他。他或许还有逃脱的机会。

红蜘蛛垂下了翅膀。“……是因为现在城里宵禁吗？”他自信地顶撞汽车人，“我知道你想这么做，但你也清楚，不能光因为我长了翅膀就逮捕我。”

“别装无辜了，追击者，”汽车人走近了一点，后面跟着谨慎的队员们，手里和胸口的爆破枪依然亮着。“先不管这人是怎么牵扯进来的，”他指指威震天，“但我手里有逮捕证。”

他用手腕上的装置投影出逮捕证，上面闪着红蜘蛛的通缉头像。即使情况危急，威震天还是倾身向前，好奇地看着。他设法读到了小飞机名字旁边列出的几项有趣的罪名。

“拷住他们，”汽车人下令，“两个都是。这一个一看就像叛党。”

威震天考虑是否要反抗，但这里有二十个汽车人。他没带武器，也无法快速地离开这个城市，努力了肯定也是浪费，不情不愿地让他们铐住自己。红蜘蛛却没有顺从，嘶叫着，扭动着，咆哮着，可手臂还是被强行铐在了翅膀后面。

“我要打电话给我的律师！”被带出巷子押向等在外面的高安防运输机时，红蜘蛛这么大声嚷嚷。

威震天翻了个白眼。红蜘蛛当然有私人律师了。

“根据御天敌最新的乱党镇压法案，你无权获得律师，”汽车人愉快地告诉红蜘蛛，强硬地将他推进运输机。威震天听到他撞到了车厢，发出诅咒声，估计是绊倒了。

威震天并不那么容易被人摆布，很可能是因为他的体重。尽管如此，汽车人仍然竭尽全力让他感到不舒服，把他塞了进去，挤在红蜘蛛身边。门砰的一声关上，他们陷入一片黑暗之中。在运输机推进器点燃之前，交通工具的外侧被敲了一下，汽车人领队喊道，“永别了，虎子们！”

红蜘蛛刚才一脸着地，现在已经翻过了身，躺在运输机的地面上，朝上盯着威震天。

“这全都是你的错。” 


	6. Chapter 6

红蜘蛛的通缉令上有许多了不得的罪名。威震天设法偷听到几项：多重人身攻击，谩骂中伤，谋杀，破坏国有财产，敲诈勒索，枪击官员，枪击参议员，洗劫锈棍工厂，制造和分发非法武器，勾结知名罪犯等等。他们还读了其他不少丰富多彩的罪名，可惜被红蜘蛛的愤怒大叫声淹没了。

“——密谋暗杀领袖！”汽车人继续诵读罪名记录，盖住了红蜘蛛制造的噪音。

“朝那个白痴领袖开枪不过是开开玩笑，居然要记我一辈子的过！”红蜘蛛咆哮着。威震天一后脑勺撞向拘留室的墙，坐等红蜘蛛被那名没什么耐心的汽车人打一巴掌。

“你能让你的飞机闭嘴吗？”喧哗声引得牢房另一边的机器人发问。

威震天凝重地摇头，回答说，“让他闭嘴是不可能的。”

一声巨响传来，汽车人显然是由于疼痛而在大叫，“啊——普神诅咒！你是想再记一桩人身攻击罪吗！？可恶的臭飞机！”

“我这就让你见识一下什么叫真正的人身攻击！”

接着就传来了更多的哐当和呲啦声，一声大叫，然后是愤怒的闷叫。

威震天等待着，不久就看到追击者被押到了牢房前，三个巨大的汽车人押着一个决心满满的小飞机。汽车人身上都布满了新鲜的划痕，一把将红蜘蛛推进来，不愿再冒险靠近他的爪子。

牢门重重关上了。红蜘蛛立马站起来，手和脸都贴在铁栅栏上，一边尖叫。“我会记住你们的脸，你们这群配色难看的轮子！”

“红蜘蛛，”威震天疲倦地低声说，“省省能量吧你。”

“这些汽车人真有胆量，”红蜘蛛忿忿不平地说，“逮捕我！他们以为自己对付的是谁？他们怎么敢——”

“也许你之前就该应该考虑到犯罪的后果。我刚才听到什么来着，‘洗劫一家锈棍工厂’？”

红蜘蛛抿起嘴唇，“那是闹翻天，”他哼声，“他涂上了我的颜色，瞬移进去的，还觉得那是个有趣的恶作剧。”

威震天点头表示了解，“是发生在谋杀之前还是之后？”

红蜘蛛猛然在栅栏前转身，“哦，仿佛你就没杀过人似的！”

“有道理，”威震天喃喃说倒，靠在冷硬的墙上，闭上了光学镜。

“我不知道你为什么这么放松，”红蜘蛛嘀咕，双臂交叉在胸前。他朝房间的另一个囚犯丢出一个厌恶的眼色，朝他的领导人凑近了一些。“他们很快就能匹配到你的火种特征，查出你是谁。”

“肯定会的。”威震天叹了口气。

“他们会把你转移到最高安全级别的牢房。”红蜘蛛继续喃喃自语，又靠近了一些，坐到威震天板凳的另一头，“闹翻天穿透不了过那里的护盾。”

“别瞎操心了，”威震天哼了一声，亮起一边的光学镜，偷看了追击者一眼。“声波会在那发生之前就把我们救出去。”

红蜘蛛稍微放下心来，他们陷入了一时的沉默。威震天用他的处理器持续盯梢着汽车人的数量。把他们带进来的有几人，坐办公桌的有几人，摄像头都在指着什么方向。但他的注意力被打断了。红蜘蛛沿着长凳滑了过来，他的翅膀刷着威震天的肩膀。

威震天瞥了他一眼，但红蜘蛛很专心地盯着地板，翅膀垂得很低，手臂依然紧贴在身前。威震天皱起了眉头，看向和他们分享牢房的那个囚犯。那人正盯在着红蜘蛛，脸上露出色眯眯的表情。

随着一声粗粝的关节摩擦，威震天伸出手臂搂住了红蜘蛛，把他紧紧地拉到身边，瞪着那个家伙，警告他不要有任何打算。红蜘蛛靠在他身上起初还挺紧张，惊讶地抬头看着他，但一看到另一个机器人脸上有些沮丧的表情，他很快就反应了过来。

他放松地靠在威震天身上，机甲的触感温暖轻柔。威震天下意识地收紧了手臂，享受着红蜘蛛翅膀靠在他身上的感觉。

\---

富裕安乐的铁堡市中心不常发生犯罪。警察局很安静，汽车人也不着急处理这么一点儿罪犯。

几小时过去了，他们肯定是打起了瞌睡。当一声巨大的爆炸震动了建筑物时，红蜘蛛的火种差点从火种舱里吓得跳了出来。他大声疾呼，牢牢握住一切能扶的东西。瓦砾从头顶瓢泼而下，建筑物的基座和天花板眼看着就要被冲击波一起轰倒。

爆炸结束了，拘留室外传来枪声。红蜘蛛亮起光学镜，只见房间里满是灰尘，并且发现自己可以说是蹦进了威震天怀里。

他的领导用胳膊紧紧地搂住他的后背，似乎没有注意到他们的不雅位置，握住红蜘蛛的下巴，一手将其抬起。“——你还好？”

红蜘蛛几乎听不到他的声音，听觉器里还萦绕着爆炸声，传感器每隔一秒就会断一下。他蠢蠢地眨了眨眼。

“红——好？”威震天再次大喊，摇了摇他。

他努力清醒过来，挣脱出威震天的手掌，皱起眉头。“是的！”他大声吼，“是，我很好，我很好！”

“我们走。”威震天站起，红蜘蛛从他腿上滑了下来，使劲不准脸变红。他们陷入了作战现，声波肯定是动用了军队来攻打这座小小的、安分的警察局。他们的优势不会持续很长时间，但至少对于一个爱管闲事又气势汹汹的人来说，声波还算挺有效率的。

可是，即使建筑物已然摇摇欲坠，他们仍然被困在牢房中。威震天一脚踩到墙上，开始拉动栅栏。栅栏纹丝未动，但周围的墙壁就没那么牢固了。红蜘蛛眼里看着，暗地里惊叹着。威震天用他的原始力量猛拽了两把，墙就塌了。

威震天跨过废墟，伸手把红蜘蛛扶了出来。同一牢房的机器人也跟着他们跌跌撞撞地走了出来，沿着走廊跑了，逃离爆炸引发的大火。

“你能重新激活通讯器吗？”威震天把他拉到后面的角落，俯身观察下一个走廊是否有人。

红蜘蛛瞧了一眼，摆弄着报废的控制器。“没有工具不行。”

“那我们就无法联系声波，”威震天小声说，心里掂量着，“我们没有武器，而汽车人会射击任何会动的目标……”

“听起来很有趣，”红蜘蛛露出坏笑，威震天也朝他露出了同样的表情。红蜘蛛的火种在火种舱里扑腾。这就是逃跑的兴奋，就是这一切。“……但我确定我们可以找到一些武器。”

汽车人的安全证据室总是比军火库多。如果可以轻松手持导弹发射器制造十倍混乱，谁还想拿着可怜的规格爆破枪从战斗中逃跑？

“对你来说太重了。”这就是威震天有关为什么红蜘蛛不能拿导弹发射器的愚蠢理由，尽管是红蜘蛛先看到它的。

“别添乱了！”红蜘蛛嘶嘶尖叫，试图把它拉下威震天的肩膀，“我射得更准！”

“所以你不需要这么大的武器，”威震天转过身，把所有不是导弹发射器的武器全让给了他。

“白痴！”红蜘蛛冲着他的后背大叫，抓起一柄看起来很吓人的改良双筒爆击枪。“你最好小心背后，朝你开枪的可不仅仅是汽车人！”

威震天的大笑从走廊回荡过来。红蜘蛛笑了笑，赶紧追上他，不想错过任何一点可以对汽车人造成的伤害。他赶到时，刚好遇上一个使用中的警卫站被导弹击中，又是一场爆炸。火焰吞没了一切。

浓烟还没怎么散开，突然间，一个熟悉的声音突然传了过来。“想不想看它爆炸？！”

红蜘蛛眯起眼睛，试图透过烟雾看清。“……惊天雷？”

一片蓝色的翅膀闻声转动，进入视野，有一半被烟雾笼罩着。威震天把导弹发射器放低一度，抬起头来。惊天雷向前走来，一边咳嗽一边挥开烟雾，“普神啊，你差点没把我——”

“其他人呢？”威震天站起来向他大步走去，“营救计划是什么？”

“闹翻天，”霹雳再次咳嗽。“汽车人把这里包围了，我们不能飞出去，他已经把第一批人传送走了。”

威震天点了点头，对这个计划还算满意，“除你之外还有哪些人？”

红蜘蛛不明白这还有什么问的必要。声波从浓烟中现身，宛如一个复仇的幽灵，护目镜上闪着森森的深红色。“我已无力吐槽。”他就说了这么一句。

“他们要逮捕的是红蜘蛛，”威震天立马就推卸了责任。他把偷来的导弹发射器丢到地上，发出重重的声响。他不需要用它了，而这件武器很有可能是可以被追踪的。

红蜘蛛发出奚落的笑声，但声波似乎并不认为这是一个有力的借口。

“不可饶恕。”他大声吟诵。

威震天实际上看起来有点惭愧。

烟雾缭绕的房间闪过一道紫光，意味着闹翻天回来了。“好了，我们走。”追击者伸出手勾了勾指头，“每个人都抓住一个伙伴！”

惊天雷握住了他伸来的手，红蜘蛛抓住了另一只。声波努力地想要挤过惊天雷，在威震天之前抓住红蜘蛛空着的另一只手。但是惊天雷露出了然的笑容，抢先逮住了中尉的手腕。

红蜘蛛对着他的小队友怒目而视，另一只手就被威震天的手指缠绕住了。巨大，温暖，稍微有点磨损，还捏了捏红蜘蛛小一号的手。与此同时，闹翻天激活了传送，汽车人牢房的废墟就从他们的视线和脑海里消失了。

\---

红蜘蛛完全不是威震天所指责的臭小鬼，也有他的辉煌时刻。他聪明伶俐，风趣幽默，毫不畏惧说出自己的想法，而且，自从越狱成功以后，似乎就再也没有对威震天嗤之以鼻过。也许有什么事情在变化……

声波仍然在干扰他们，但红蜘蛛似乎已经学会了怎么在中尉的雷达下偷偷摸摸。他总是在晚上的角斗中出现，总是第一个到简报室听令，总是渴望给人留下深刻的印象，还总是跟在威震天身边。还好红蜘蛛是一个盟友，这么狡猾作为敌人会很麻烦。

威震天喜欢在黎明时训练。很少有人这么早就醒来，他发现这样效率更高，没人干扰他在操练时跑步。有个别角斗士坐在前面磨削武器，或者研究他的冠军技术。除此之外，看台是空的。

与他对战的全息投影机闪了一下，画质变糙。威震天踢了一下，该死的技术过时了。他又踢了一脚，愈发沮丧。全息投影重新跳了出来，发出故障的嘟嘟声。

威震天盯着它，在要生气地一脚碾碎它，就用余光捕捉到了一道混合着亮白和红色的闪光。他抬起头，正是红蜘蛛，站在看台顶上，注视着他。

察觉到自己已经被发现，红蜘蛛靠在座位上，折起手臂，看向别处，就像他刚才没有一直满眼渴慕地看着擂台似的。威震天试图理解他为什么到这里来。

他抛开了无用的投影机，朝看台走去，攀登台阶之前把武器靠在了竞技场的墙上。红蜘蛛站在最上面一排，可能以为自己并不会被看到。也许不会，如果他的机甲没有那么鲜艳的话。

“威震天。”红蜘蛛无甚兴致地打了个招呼。他的翅膀朝后掸了一下，可能是出于紧张的小小抽搐？

“红蜘蛛”，威震天低声说道，沉重地落座在他旁边，“很少见你在中午之前开机。”

红蜘蛛朝他略过一个冷漠的眼神。“我没有早起的理由。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“今天就有理由了？”威震天质疑。

追击者耸耸肩，看着在下面磨削武器的那些角斗士。“我是过来看我最喜欢的角斗士训练的。”

威震天的火种热烈地搏动了一下，热量传播到全身。他动了动，娴熟地把手臂搭上红蜘蛛身后的椅背，“哦？”

“实际上很令人失望，”红蜘蛛厚着脸皮说，转头对上他的目光。“到目前为止，他所做的一切只不过是踢打投影机，不然就是和观众调情。”

“那他是该回去继续了。”威震天嘴上同意，身体却凑了过去。红蜘蛛光学镜的构造非常繁复，非常漂亮，他甚至可以看到自己在晶体中的倒影。

一根竖起的手指碰到了他的胸甲，施加了一点儿压力，让他保持在原位。“他确实应该。”红蜘蛛同意，嘴唇弯出了一个弧度。

威震天目前唯一想做的事就是把红蜘蛛的手拍开，拉近和他的距离。而红蜘蛛仿佛一眼看穿了他的想法。

“去吧，”他的追击者戳了戳他，“让我瞧瞧你哪儿厉害，冠军。”

威震天极其不情愿地站了起来，缓缓地走下了看台，在红蜘蛛的注视下重新进入了角斗场。威震天舀起他的武器，在手里转了转，希望红蜘蛛会觉得这是无人能敌的本事。看台之上，追击者再次向前倾身，下巴支撑着在手上。

威震天继续他的锻炼，自顾自地咧起了嘴。

\---

声波很难用头衔压制住红蜘蛛。这小飞机仍然到处自称空军司令，没法就这么命令他远离威震天的魔掌。声波容忍了他，因为他知道，如果出现分歧，威震天并不会向着他——他仍然在非常努力地朝着红蜘蛛抛光过度的翅膀进军。

声波怀疑他还是太晚了。唯一比威震天花费整个周期盯着红蜘蛛的翅膀更糟的是，红蜘蛛也在花费整个周期盯着威震天的尾部。如果事态升级，他将不得不命令医疗人员屏蔽掉他俩的视觉信号。

声波到达观众席时，夜晚的角斗正在如火如荼。威震天站在中心擂台上，和一个来自莫邪天城的机器人正打到一半，或者说只有他在打人家。声波观看战斗主要是为了确保威震天的战斗力，以及留神可能会被马虎的角斗士本人遗忘或忽略的伤口。

红蜘蛛坐他旁边，虽然过去曾多次表达过对坐在竞技场的“飞溅区”的厌恶，但这回他似乎有些过于渴望靠近战斗现场。声波不停地把他拽回座位，担心追击者再这么躁动下去，迟早要翻过障碍跑上场。

“坐下。”他提醒他，第六次了。“红蜘蛛：坐着足以观赛。”

红蜘蛛瞪了他一眼，但随即又忽略了他，看向角斗场。威震天在与对手周旋，故意拉长比赛，给观众们多一点乐趣。

倒霉的对手每回被撞倒在地，威震天都会看向红蜘蛛的方向，朝赛场一边走开，给对手再次站立的时间。红蜘蛛在他的注视下，时不时地扑扇着翅膀。

声波把脑壳靠在座椅的头枕上。如果红蜘蛛真的拜倒在威震天的魅力之下，他就完完全全爱莫能助了。他向追击者摇摇头，对他不可避免的命运感到遗憾。他只不过是领袖床头所刻正字的下一笔画罢了。

致命一击之后，人群沸腾了，红蜘蛛又站了起来。不欢呼，不鼓掌，只是盯着看。威震天举起武器，原地转身，沉浸在胜利之中，然后光学镜落在了红蜘蛛身上。

声波完全知道角斗士在想什么，也完全知道追击者会如何回应。

威震天走了过来，把武器拖在身后。声波看着红蜘蛛深深地吸了一口气，胸部鼓了起来。追击者靠在竞技场的护栏上。威震天身上一边沾着能量液，一边沾着泥巴，看上去不该有吸引力，而红蜘蛛似乎并不介意。当威震天在护栏边上停下时，他扬起脸来，与他之间只隔着几寸。

可威震天却只握住了红蜘蛛的一只手，弯下腰，把它牵到嘴唇边，落下一吻。他的嘴巴在金属上徘徊，然后退开一点，只够发出喃喃低语，“殿下……”

声波感觉红蜘蛛当场就要融化了。威震天放开他，后退着离开观众席。红蜘蛛看着他，翅膀垂得很低，不住颤抖，一脸渴望。

声波看到了，立即就把目镜关了。他已经尽力了。

\---

威震天还没把武器送回军械库，就撞见了两片白色的翅膀，以及长着翅膀的那个追击者。他本能地举起手，捕捉从空中朝他抛射来的物体，手里的剑砰地一声落在地板上，然后怀里就填上了一个热烘烘急呼呼的小飞机。

他的背撞上了军械库的货架，致命的武器在支架上咔哒作响。一双胳膊搂住了他的脖子，让他动弹不得，让他遭受这个有史以来最凶猛的吻。威震天只能用嗅觉器吸气，挣扎着找回思考能力，才能回吻过去。红蜘蛛舔过他的嘴唇，可能是想用一种无法抑制的欲望闷死他。

突然，追击者退开了，光学镜睁得很大，面颊紫得像闹翻天的机甲。

“我——”红蜘蛛松开手，仿佛触了电，重新落回地面，似乎对自己的行为感到惊讶。“我是想祝贺你赢得胜利——”

威震天哼声，抓住红蜘蛛的翅膀想把他拉回来。小飞机没有抗议，被钉在角斗士的胸前喘气。威震天低头看他，手指摩挲着红蜘蛛翅膀的接缝。这里的机甲果然不仅看上去有光泽，摸上去也很光滑，和威震天想象的一模一样。它在他的抚摸下抽动。

“我们应该庆祝。”他建议。

红蜘蛛点点头，双手贴在威震天的胸前，“是的，应该的。”

“去我的房间？”他咧嘴一笑，双手朝下方伸去，经过红蜘蛛的后背，游向他机尾饱满的鼓起。他使劲地捏了一下。

“小心点，”红蜘蛛不安地扭动着，就像不习惯被这样碰似的。他的光学镜里有种危险的锐利，“有些家伙没能得手就被我杀了。”

“哦，我知道，”威震天一指抹过机翼的边缘，“我听过汽车人是怎么指控你的——”

就像按到了开关似的，红蜘蛛突然变得僵硬，冷笑一声，挣开威震天的怀抱，跺着脚走向了出口方向。威震天看着小飞机走了，怀里没了他，就没有了温度，空荡荡的。红蜘蛛唯一一样比飞行还快的本事，就是翻脸。

“……你还是会和我一起庆祝的吧？”他问道，希望渐渐渺茫。

“你就做梦吧！”红蜘蛛的身影已从军械库消失，只传回来一声怒吼。

威震天思考着声波何必要用那么极端的手段破坏他与红蜘蛛的亲密关系，红蜘蛛本人完全就可以胜任。

“红蜘蛛！”他追着小飞机跑了出去，一边呼喊，“等等，我需要一个副官……！” 

 

注：

威震天似乎无法停止给他的男朋友升官。


	7. Chapter 7

声波正在努力适应红蜘蛛当前的重要地位。

“空军指挥官”已经够糟糕了，而“副司令”意味着这轻浮的小飞机如今已经正式凌驾在声波的职位之上，还对把他放到这位置的那个人没有丝毫忠诚或尊重。非要说有什么好处，至少这意味着威震天终于与得手了，搞定了这个桀骜难驯的青丘小王子，这样他的工作效率就能恢复到和往常一样了。

然而并没有。

威震天依然脾气暴躁，无论是在角斗场内外。命令都是靠吼出来的，期望都是不可能实现的。此外，他的战斗风格已经失去了往日的表演性质，取而代之的是迅速和野蛮，而且往往会很残酷。再加上红蜘蛛的状态，和其他十几个战士在同一个简报室里呆着，又僵硬又粗暴，全然不是什么好事。

无论他们之间出了什么毛病，都还没有得到解决，而且正如声波一直所怀疑的那样，这也对竞技场内的表现造成了不利影响。

“这肯定是什么普神诅咒的笑话！”红蜘蛛闯入简报室，人如其名地尖叫着，一手把威震天发给他的任务简报重重拍到办公桌上，完全不在意在场其他人的心情。简报的屏幕碎了。威震天从他一直在研究的监视器边转过身来，观察他。

“我看起来像在开玩笑吗？”

“这是小喽啰才该做的事。”红蜘蛛戳着破碎的数据板，“我才不要做！”

“这是一个渗透任务，而你是一个渗透者。你会做到的。”威震天反应冷静。

声波找出了威震天委派追击者的任务的复印件，查看他到底为什么如此反应过度。这是个秘密任务，地点青丘。奇怪了，声波以为追击者巴望着有借口离开一会儿卡隆，既然他老是挑剔这座城市。

“需要去两个恒星周期？！”红蜘蛛咆哮着，甚至引起了那些一直努力着忽视他们吵架的人的注意。声波走上前，准备动手化解局势。红蜘蛛似乎马上就要翻过身前的桌子刺杀他的领袖。“你是想叫我死吗？怎么不直接说出来啊！”

“有人在给汽车人执法者通风报信，”威震天直截了当地说，出人意料地生硬，公事公办。“情报人员把位置锁定到了青丘，是高种姓追击者，你的同类——”

“你认为是我！？”红蜘蛛咆哮。

“你没那么多城府，”威震天把碎裂的数据板从红蜘蛛的爪子下面拽了出来，抖落掉屏幕上松散的碎片，“你需要重新联络上圈内人，找出是谁泄露了我们的秘密——”

“ ** _我们_** 的秘密？”红蜘蛛嘴巴扭曲，光学镜里冒出火光，“还是说你的秘密？你是让谁走得这么近了，威震天？”

声波捕捉到了追击者口气里的一丝嫉妒，决定让威震天自己一个人对付这场战争。威震天的征服对象总是会反咬他一口，油吧里的露水情人会偷走安全密码，尊贵的卧房来宾会趁机越过防火墙。声波知道信息泄漏来自青丘的参议院办公室，也知道威震天在某个大获全胜的夜晚招待了一个访问团成员。

威震天果不其然地朝他看了过来。声波突然对一个监视器屏幕变得特别有兴趣。

“为什么你就这么反对服从命令？”威震天又转身朝红蜘蛛发问，正在气头上。“你的职位也不能给你开特例。”

“你想要一个奴才去青丘给你侦察？”红蜘蛛厉声说，“为什么不随便送一个无脑的走卒，我的职位要高得多——”

“如果职位是问题，我可以给你降级。”威震天阴沉地提醒着追击者。声波再次感兴趣地看着他们，真诚地希望追击者能进一步地激怒角斗士。

“为什么必须得是我？”寻求者不满地抱怨，让声波联想到他最年幼的小磁带，红蜘蛛抱怨的样子和他们在不能随便造次的时候简直一模一样。

“你是在建议我送碎楼匠过去？”威震天举起手指了指。被点到的笨重角斗士抬起头，一想到要代替红蜘蛛去扮演高种姓政客，光学镜惊恐地睁大了。

“惊天雷，”红蜘蛛讨价还价，“或者闹翻天呢，派他俩中随便一个出城——”

“我就要派你。”

“威震天：最终决定权。”声波终于受够了，上前介入。

“没人问你！”红蜘蛛的脸色那叫风驰电掣。他转回身问威震天，“你是在计划着什么。”他指责说，“为什么要把我派走？”

“我完全有权制定自己的计划，”威震天咆哮道，语气中暗藏……某些事。“当然，除非你希望重新接受我的提议……？”

追击者的脸上闪现过无数种情绪，声波愈发找到了旁观的乐趣。红蜘蛛的光学镜在渴望中暗了下去，嘴唇也抿紧到一起，脸颊也热乎乎地充满了能量液。以声波的预计，这可不是红蜘蛛这样的追击者会有的反应。除非……

“痴心妄想得很开心嘛你！”红蜘蛛号叫一声，转身离开房间，大概是去准备动身去青丘。

威震天沉重地落回座位上，拳头攥紧了抵在桌子上，愤怒地瞪着追击者的背影。“都给我回去工作！”他朝着假装在工作的员工们咆哮。

声波重新看向他自己的报告中，却无法避免地感觉到自己对红蜘蛛的判断有些失误。

\---

威震天并不习惯亲密关系上的挫折。自愿的伴侣从不难找到，更多时候他还不得不甩开其中一些热情过度的。但红蜘蛛……事实证明，很难搞。

他已经成功解冻了红蜘蛛冰冷的外表，而且他们之间的吸引力是相互的，他确信这一点。但是他并没有料到追击者居然这么假正经，也许他这么看待对接的方式是被教出来的，青丘人往往受害于他们过时的习俗，而红蜘蛛来自于一个古老的家族。

不管是什么原因，他都没有耐心一边禁欲，一边等红蜘蛛被他的招数迷倒直到最终屈服于基本编码，也没法满足于每晚只有双手做伴。

但是现在红蜘蛛去了青丘，远在安全的十万里之外，威震天终于可以免于他无时无刻的盯梢，寻找其他人的陪伴了。

一群色彩缤纷的女机器人经常在入口处聚集，把娇小的身躯俯在护栏上，在进场的角斗士们面前搔首弄姿，希望获得她们最爱的冠军的注目。威震天已经有一段时间没机会和她们调情了。红蜘蛛光是站在他边上，光以那种嫉妒又致命的架势就能吓跑其他粉丝，效率远远超过声波的最高纪录。

“瞧瞧，这不是大家伙本人嘛，”阿斯特拉坐在栏杆上摆动双腿，在威震天走近时弯下了腰。她是个天蓝色女机器人，个子小巧，却很有自信。“你的英俊情人去哪了？”

“我没有情人。”威震天坚定地告诉她们，但是看到她们凑过来在他的注目下卖弄的样子，忍不住露出笑容。“这就是为什么我今晚要另找伴侣的原因。”

“你的意思是说他还单身？”其中一位女士大胆地问道，完全无视了威震天的公开邀请。

“不，”他怒喝一声，怒瞪一眼，一想到有别人也在觊觎着红蜘蛛的机壳，一股黑暗的占有欲涌上来淹没了他。

阿斯特拉大声地笑了起来，缓解了紧张气氛，“她是在逗你呢。再说，那架漂亮的喷气机的光学镜里只有你一个人。”她眨了眨光学镜，“我也一样……”

威震天冷静了下来。阿斯特拉以前和他在一起过，可以说是他除部下以外最值得信任的人。她很漂亮，也很主动，最重要的是，她有足够的承受能力。毫无疑问，她是威震天摆脱干涸期的最佳选择。

他招招手，她就跳下护栏，在他身边的地板上落地，伸出手臂让他牵住。他握着天蓝色的小手，处理器里想的都是这颜色与某个追击者的涂装有多相似。虽然红蜘蛛的手要有力一些，贴在他涂层上的触感也要温热一些。

他驱赶走这个想法，带着阿斯特拉离开人群，通过入口走进军械库。她回头招呼同伴们，大笑着说“用不了多久的”，然后拍拍威震天的手臂，让他知道她只是在开玩笑。

“自我上次成功引起你的注意以来，已经过了很久了，”她说着靠近了，闻着很好，就像大多数可以自由地去竞技场的无主女机器人一样，可是又带点铜质的气味，让他想起了别的人。

“你没事吧？”她轻轻地揉了揉他，声音温柔。威震天清醒过来，低头看着她坦诚的脸，不置可否地哼了一声。

“你现在正沉浸在你自己的世界里……”她又尝试着问话，抚摸着他的脸侧。

威震天低头吻了她。她立即回应，柔软的双唇在他的舌头下分开。她心甘情愿地被他向后推进军械库的角落，一双小手爱抚着他胯上的机甲。

阿斯特拉善良诚实又勇敢，每回他要寻找一个临时伴侣，她身上不平凡的品质就会从卡隆的乱舞群魔中凸显出来，吸引到威震天。她还是唯一一个与他共度不止一夜的人。唯一一个身体以外的陪伴也很愉快的人。唯一一个可以算作朋友的人。

但她不是他想要的人。

他发出一种恼人的声音，中断了这个吻，目光躲向一边，试图忘却一对翅膀和一对推进器，以及一个暗黑又得意的坏笑。试图忘却，他宁愿用这温存的抚摸和柔软的手，换取回鲁莽的爪子和笨拙的吻。

阿斯特拉好奇地看着他。她已经习惯被她最爱的角斗士蹂躏了，这种不寻常的行为反而让她皱起了眉。

“噢，”过了一会儿，她笑了笑，用小手推开威震天。“你这回可认栽了，哼？”

威震天愤恨地斜视着她，下巴绷紧了，“如果你在暗示——”

“普神保佑，终于有人能让卡隆的传奇情圣献出真心！”她戏弄道，从他和墙之间钻出来。“我不介意你心里想的不是我，但很显然，你处理器里还有东西堵着。”

威震天瞪了她一眼。他不是不信任阿斯特拉，但他不会因为一点分心事就把电路板里的事全都吐出来交心。他要顾虑她所说的那种“情圣”名声。

“我不会告诉别人，”她眨眨眼保证。

威震天塌下肩膀，看着她从从军械库走出去。他的身体在紧张中颤抖，无法摆脱这种感觉。他的处理器叛变了他，调出了白色翅膀和光滑驾驶舱的图像。

他想知道将红蜘蛛召回基地需要多长时间。

\---

威震天撤回他的宿舍，悲哀地看着没有红蜘蛛的铺位。他取出一块为预想的同伴准备的高纯，痛饮解愁。红蜘蛛现在可能远在卡隆之外，事情会这样，他只能责怪自己。

威震天在卧铺的边缘坐下，前臂放在膝盖上，抚摸着高纯块的边缘，回想起小飞机温暖的手感，柔软的嘴唇，光滑的舌头。红蜘蛛尝起来，不知怎么就有股特别王子的味道。

他喝完了一方，倒回了床铺，盯着天花板。明天是新的一天，而红蜘蛛变幻无常。施以一些措辞巧妙的谈话，加以一些蛊惑人心的吹捧，他就可以让小飞机乖乖回到他想要他呆的地方。

宿舍外的走廊传来声响。威震天立马坐直，火种漏了一拍，想到有可能是红蜘蛛——

门打开了，不是红蜘蛛。威震天随即站起，眯起光学镜打量陌生的机器人。他很小，没有武装，看起来很年轻——

“你是谁？”他恼怒地责问，既是因为被打扰了，也是因为彻彻底底的失望。

闯入者看到他一点也不惊讶，反而，用高兴来形容他会更合适。“嗨，”他气喘吁吁地说，“哇，我不敢相信他们真的允许我进来——”

“你是谁？”威震天重复，“你不是霸天虎成员。”

“不，”对方同意，“我不是，我只是——想见你一面。”

威震天翻了翻光学镜。又一位粉丝。他开始理解声波的观点了，这开始变得令人生厌。“恭喜，你见到了。”他咆哮着，走过去指着外面走廊。

“是其他角斗士准我进来的。”年轻人显然不明白自己在这里不受欢迎，继续说下去。他的镜头非常明亮，让威震天感觉面前站着的是一个稚嫩的幼生体。“他们告诉我该往哪里走，他们说你今晚需要一些——一些陪伴。”

说到最后一句话，小家伙的脸上涌满了能量液。是的，非常年轻。威震天疲惫倍增。“你真慷慨，”他凑出一句，把小家伙推向门外，“但他们错了，我宁可一人呆着。”

“等等，但是——”年轻人像长了吸盘一样攀附在他的手臂上，“我只是想——”

一阵脚步声由远及近，威震天抬头看向通往他宿舍的走廊。天蓝色的推进器和白色的翅膀在角落出现。威震天迅速推开手臂上的小鬼，试图强调自己什么都没有做，完全没有。

是红蜘蛛，一看到他，威震天的火种就停不住地膨胀。不幸的是，由于这幅在红蜘蛛眼里一看就罪证连连的画面，他的火种也要恐慌中熄火了。

红蜘蛛停下脚步，看到了门口的威震天。和他的同伴。

“红蜘蛛，”威震天换上了他最有魅力的微笑，希望这样就能把追击者的心思从胡思乱想中分散开来。“我没想到你回来得这么早。”

红蜘蛛的目光在威震天和未知人士之间来回摆动，光学镜眯缝了起来。

“是吗……”他危险地说，“……可以看得出来。”

追击者朝他们大步走来，速度更快了。威震天内心争论着要不要把他不幸的粉丝推到背后，以免他免遭受红蜘蛛的攻击。

“红蜘蛛……”他试图解释。

“所以这到底是什么？”红蜘蛛咆哮着指着年轻机器人说，“照顾小孩是吗？”

年轻人被冒犯到了，企图绕开威震天的大块头，“嘿，我不是——”

在红蜘蛛把他劈成两半并把所有家具上都沾满生命体液之前，威震天急忙将他推了回去，“差不多就是那样，他刚才正要离开——”

“现在呢？”红蜘蛛听起来丝毫没买账。

“这就走。”

小家伙又张开嘴，“其实我——”

“走！”威震天严厉地朝他吼叫。他才不会让某些狂热的粉丝毁掉他的大事。“要是你今晚想留下来，附近还有很多其他寂寞的角斗士。”

年轻人哼了哼，终于意识到今晚离开后就再也不会受到他的“英雄”的任何关注。

“哦，别这样啊，”红蜘蛛喋喋不休地说，听起来有点歇斯底里。“不要因为我而取消你的计划。”

“我的计划里只有你。”威震天低吼道，开始有点恼火。“红蜘蛛，给我进来——”

“然后你就可以把我列入你的征服名单？”红蜘蛛傲慢地轻轻摇头。“你的名声我可是听说得一清二楚—— ** _威风凛凛威震天_** ！”

“你在说什么啊？”

“你以为我看不到你成群结队的崇拜者吗？”红蜘蛛叫道，“难道我不知道有那些偷偷跑进你宿舍的忠实粉丝吗？进去以后做什么，嗯？我猜是下棋吧！”

“不要那么迂腐，”威震天怒不可遏地说道，对自己丰富多彩的性能力毫不惭愧，“你也不是什么一尘不染的道德榜样！”

“你怎么知道的？你知道个屁？”红蜘蛛断喝。

威震天想笑，“就凭你长这模样，还想跟我说你还是密封的？”

“哦，那你岂不是很开心，是不是？”红蜘蛛把指节弯成了爪子，“那样你就可以把我彻彻底底地毁掉，把我降到你的水准，和你那群倒霉的战士为伍，喝你那些肮脏的燃料，还住在这种——窝棚里。你当然会乐于毁灭任何高种姓的美德！”

威震天盯着红蜘蛛看，因为老实说，这年头谁还有时间在乎美德？只要处理器正常，谁会说“破封”这种需要信任的行为具有破坏性？ 除非……？

除非——

“天呐，普神啊，”威震天喃喃自语，突然反应了过来，“你真的还是密封的？”

红蜘蛛失去了冷静自，深色的脸庞变得苍白。“……我——有什么好惊讶的！”

威震天的下巴都要着地了。他控制不住，这完全说不通。红蜘蛛怎么可能——？他明明看上去这么——？怎么可能没有人扑倒在他的推进器前恳求——乞求他的关注？

“我不明白。”他虚弱地说。

“我跟你说过了，”红蜘蛛的脸色开始恢复过来，这会儿正泛着能量液光芒。“我是皇室成员，我不能就这么——我们得服从禁欲！我有奶妈管着！我从来没有机会——”

“你有很多机会，”威震天仍然无法处理这个信息。他不介意红蜘蛛毫无经验。他可能会允许威震天成为打开他面板的第一人，这确实心理上很受用，但还是说不通。

“和谁？”红蜘蛛呵斥，“你那些肮脏的下属？我自己的飞行队员？我宁可——”

“宁可是我？”威震天猜测，因为这份荣耀感到胸口膨胀。

红蜘蛛朝他丢了一个居高临下的眼神，“不要恶心我了，你是不会碰到我面板下面的，在你这回的大败之后——”

“什么大败？”威震天还没准备好放弃呢，“被人看见驱赶一个来追星的侵入者，再加上点破你还是一个处机？”

红蜘蛛发出了沮丧的声音，扭身躲到一边，很有可能是想掩藏脸颊上冒出的颜色。“完全正确！”他怒叱道，已经走到了走廊中央。

“红蜘蛛！”威震天追在他身后，不想搁置这个问题。他抓住小飞机的手臂，红蜘蛛转身得非常快。他以为自己会被甩一巴掌，但追击者只是在原地站稳了，翅膀立得笔挺。

“你明白的，这并不意味着什么，”他说。

红蜘蛛的眉头皱了起来，“什么？”

“你的封印，”他解释说，让红蜘蛛知道这一点非常重要，让他忘掉那些高种姓美德的废话非常重要。“没了它你也不会有什么不同。”

“……那你特么为什么看起来这么满意？”红蜘蛛指责，试图挣脱威震天的握持。

“因为这样我就可以有幸向你展示你都错过了些什么，”他让拇指滑过红蜘蛛手腕上的机壳，“我向你保证，我知道我在做什么。”

一听到他过去的战绩，红蜘蛛的目光再次变暗，“我不是你床头正字的下一笔画。”

“我从来没有这么打算过，”他轻声说，红蜘蛛的手臂在他手中放松下来。“如果你要的是忠贞无二，你只需要说出口。”

“我不会和别人分享你，”红蜘蛛小声说，权当同意，另一只手握住了威震天的手腕。他的抓得很紧，“如果我在你卧室里看到除我以外任何其他人，我会杀了他们！”

“我估计也是，”威震天不知怎么回事发现自己很着迷这个想法，“虽然我不明白有了你这样一个完美的伴侣，我还出什么轨……”

这句话让小飞机笑了出来。他很容易奉承。威震天允许自己感到一丝得意。

他靠近了一点，手沿着红蜘蛛的手臂滑上去，握住了他的肩膀。“现在，”他挥手指了指敞开的门，“可以吗？” 

红蜘蛛弯了弯嘴，露出一个坏笑。


	8. Chapter 8

红蜘蛛一进门就直奔高纯，伸向能量块的手还在发抖，这能说明一些问题。

这批是威震天能找到的最好的能量块，但与红蜘蛛要求的标准还相差甚远。小飞机挺紧张，非常紧张，紧张到一口闷下了未经加工的燃料，以缓解他不断跳动的火种。

威震天在他能把自己灌醉之前，拿走他手中的能量块，迅速地塞进了追击者触碰不到的子空间。

红蜘蛛怒叫，“干嘛你？”

“你不需要那个，”威震天告诉他，牵起他的小手，带他走向卧铺，“随便坐。”

红蜘蛛的翅膀垂得很低了，一膝盖落到床上，翅膀还在发抖。他转身坐下，看起来很不舒服，心思恍惚。

“这不像你，”威震天逗弄他，靠近过去，手掌搭在红蜘蛛的膝盖上。“你改变主意了？”

红蜘蛛偏过头，下巴绷得紧紧的，“……我不是胆小鬼。”

“这不是我问的问题，”他停顿了一下，等待着。“你还是想要这个吗？”

“要，”红蜘蛛咬着牙齿说，看起来不仅是不舒服，还有点勉强，“我特么当然要——”

“很好，”威震天凑上前，亲吻红蜘蛛下颔露出的电缆，有效地阻止了他的满嘴嚷嚷，转而让他使劲快速吸气。红蜘蛛闻起来很考究，身上散发着几种上好的抛光剂糅合在一起的特殊味道，基调里还混着一丝角斗场上空的尘土气息。威震天爬到红蜘蛛身上，把他推倒在卧铺上。红蜘蛛的手摸索到了他的后腰，停在那里，犹豫不定。而威震天还在一心一意地品尝他的脖子，于是他抬起头来，方便他继续。

威震天把膝盖滑进红蜘蛛的腿间，鼓励他把腿分开。他双手按住红蜘蛛的翅膀，把他钉在了铺位上。红蜘蛛抵抗着推了回去，驾驶舱在威震天的胸上摩擦。他躺在身下的模样十分赏心悦目，威震天的输出管很难安分地呆在面板后面。

他放过红蜘蛛的脖子，舔过的电缆上还泛着水光，接着就占领了红蜘蛛的嘴巴。小飞机热切地回应他，舌头在亲吻他的嘴巴里来回扫动。红蜘蛛经验不足，顶起胯部在他身上磨蹭。威震天一边吻着他，一边忍不住笑了，用膝盖摩擦着他的面板。小飞机那里感觉起来热乎乎的，威震天确信自己闻到了一丝润滑剂的味道。

他结结实实地掐了一把红蜘蛛的翅膀，体质敏感的追击者发出一声软软的喘息。然后他又把双手向下滑到匀称的底盘上，包住了红蜘蛛的胯部。

“我想要——”红蜘蛛喘着气，转头停下这个吻，“我想要你发誓——”

威震天坐起身，坐在自己的脚跟上，大手滑过红蜘蛛的腿，然后抓住了他的膝盖。“发什么誓？”他问道，说完就一把摊开红蜘蛛的双腿。小飞机两条匀称的大腿之间是红色的面板，接缝处似乎在漏油。

“说你是我的。”红蜘蛛瞪大了光学镜，为他的角斗士舒展开身体。威震天伸手抚向他的两腿之间。面板一声响动，红蜘蛛为他打开了了自己，又小又湿，闻起来也无与伦比。威震天深吸了一口气，俯下了身。

“威震天？”红蜘蛛呼吸困难地叫他，威震天的吻从膝盖蔓延到了腹股沟，让他的大腿不停颤抖。“答应我——”

“我答应，”威震天低哼一声，好让他赶紧闭嘴。终于，他到达了目的地，在这个漂亮的小接口上湿漉漉地吮吸了一下。红蜘蛛叫出了声，身子朝床头方向一跳。是的，非常敏感。威震天迫不及待地想要闯进去。

他开始动工的时候一直看着红蜘蛛，用舌头推搡着小飞机从没被人碰过的电路阵列，分开褶痕，把舌头钻进了开口，舔舐着流出来的润滑液。红蜘蛛蹙起眉头，光学镜在纠结的快活中闭上了。威震天靠着他发出低低的嗡鸣，让红蜘蛛在最敏感的深处也能感觉到震动。

“威震天，”他吐出一口气。

“你做得很好，红蜘蛛，”威震天表扬他，在前面肿胀的小点上快速地留下一吻。红蜘蛛柔嫩的接口现在更加灵活了，可以放得进几根手指。“好极了。”

他把食指伸进了小飞机的身体里。红蜘蛛抽搐着，小腿折叠了起来，“那——”

威震天嘘了一声，手指滑了进去，又滑了出来，然后弯了弯手指。

红蜘蛛挺身坐起，向后直缩，恼怒的表情取代了先前的快活，“你是在——！”

威震天亲了亲他，手上的动作没停，而且动得更快了，指关节跟着沉了进去，还转了一下。红蜘蛛气呼呼地咬住威震天的嘴唇，打断了这个吻。

“你太粗暴了，”他嘶声说，但并没有打算把威震天从他的接口上赶走，“你会把里面弄坏的。”

“不会有事，”威震天嘴上说着，手里还是放慢了速度，一边提醒自己，他正在刺激的这些传感器还不习惯被人触碰。他想让红蜘蛛感觉舒服，舒服到还想再要，再要个很多很多次。他得练出点自制力。“现在可以再加一根。”

红蜘蛛正要抗议，威震天却已经动了手，用两根粗壮的矿工手指撑开了红蜘蛛精致的高种姓小接口。红蜘蛛哽咽了，紧紧地箍住他。

“感觉如何？”他问。

红蜘蛛抓住他的手腕，却说不出话来。威震天把大拇指压在红蜘蛛的接口前面，用粗糙的指肚旋转着那颗肿胀的小点。

红蜘蛛在卧铺上扑腾，双手揪紧了威震天的床单。

“喜欢吗？”他猜。红蜘蛛点点头，下巴上的翻盖随之跳跃。

威震天抽回了手指，红蜘蛛的接口随之弹回了之前的形状。高品质记忆合金，远胜于威震天之前有幸探访过的一切。当然了，皇室什么都是最好的。他用拇指把红蜘蛛撑开，思忖着。

“你——你在做什么？”红蜘蛛着急地问道，在床铺上蠕动。

“寻找你的封印，”威震天回答说，挑逗着朝小飞机的通道深处吹了口气。红蜘蛛叫了一声，推进器点出了闪耀的火花。有趣。

其实并不算太深，只是超过了他手指能够得着的范围。他通常会小心地用手指旋开封印，但似乎在这里行不通。他打开了他的面板，输出管垂了下来，并开始加压。他换了个姿势，从卧铺上拾起红蜘蛛的一只手，把它牵到自己的输出管上，让小飞机用柔滑的手掌将他抚摸到硬挺。红蜘蛛把手指合拢在威震天的输出管上，光学镜睁大了。他尝试着揉捏了一下。

“是不是所有——？”红蜘蛛停下来，皱着眉头。“你的看起来和我的不太一样。”

威震天笑了起来，红蜘蛛的输出管无疑是又华丽又多彩又光滑，还饰以各种生物灯和其他浮华的配件。他自己的就很朴实，但很粗壮。红蜘蛛好奇地用手指上掠过那些纹理的脊。“这些是——？”

“会让你感觉很好的，”威震天告诉他，把自己的手盖在红蜘蛛的手上，沿着他的输油管上下捋动。“用起来完全一样。”

红蜘蛛看起来没有完全相信，但谁知道他从保姆或者那些荒谬派对上的成年人那里听到过什么样的恐怖故事，对低种姓的对接习惯都有些什么样的错误印象。

他感觉够硬了，推着红蜘蛛再次躺下，匆匆地伸手拿来床头的一个枕头。他草草将其塞到了困惑的小飞机的屁股下面，垫高他的下身。威震天给自己捋了最后一下，然后对准了。

他对着红蜘蛛的开口上下摩擦输出管的顶端，把管头滑进去，穿过了外部组织，被小飞机汩汩流出的润滑液沾得很湿。还是有阻力，红蜘蛛动来动去，很紧张。“放轻松。”威震天告诉他，抚摸着他的膝盖。齿轮松开了一点，虽然只有一点点。威震天感觉到里面有地方打开了，于是沉了进去，呻吟道，“就是这样……”

红蜘蛛呻吟起来，身体向上拱了起来。威震天以一种小心翼翼的摇摆动作向更深的方向推动。当他感觉自己碰到了封印时，红蜘蛛发出了一种蔫哒哒的可怜叫声。威震天脸部抽搐了一下，然后突然往前一冲。

红蜘蛛没有辜负他的名号，一边嚎叫一边挺起了身子，捏起了爪子。威震天将他钉了回去，固定在原位，给了他一点适应的时间。

“你故意的——”

“嘘，”威震天低声喃喃，一边亲吻他，一边抚摸着他的翅膀。“好了，已经好了。”

红蜘蛛生气地喷了一口气，“你可以警告我的！”

威震天又深深地吻了他一下，堵住了他的怨言。红蜘蛛回应了他的吻。随着威震天再次开始移动，像波浪一样一次又一次地撞回来，这个吻也越来越没有章法。红蜘蛛开始放松了。他原先紧凑到不可思议的接口松了开来，被威震天粗壮一圈的输出管撑开到接近容量的极限。威震天往外退到只剩顶端，然后再次填了回去。他发出满意的呻吟，感觉就像又重新初次进入了一遍。仿佛这里是为他量身定制的。

当威震天开始加速时，红蜘蛛开口喘气。这位被宠坏了的小王子并不习惯被粗暴地对待，但他似乎也并不介意。威震天握着红蜘蛛的胯，把他举了起来，沿着床板拖下来，放置到自己的腿上。红蜘蛛用双腿锁住了他的腰，推进器压在后腰上，几乎能点起灼热的火苗。他把红蜘蛛往下拉扯，更加使劲地驶入他的身体，速度愈发加快。红蜘蛛呜咽着，哭叫着，翅膀随着威震天胯下的动作一下下地拍打在床铺上。

红蜘蛛呛出了一声呜咽，光学镜的角落里流窜出湿润的痕迹，背也拱了起来。他身上载满的电荷传到威震天身上，电流在两人之间跳动，发出噼啪声，然后就突然间释放了。小飞机的接口包裹在威震天四周，一边抽搐一边颤抖，仿佛想要就这么吸附在输出管上让它过载。

威震天一俯身把小飞机托了起来，拉着他直直地坐到他大腿上。他的输出管进入得很深，而红蜘蛛还沉浸在刚才过载的余韵中，被这一下顶出了一声呻吟。他软唧唧地趴在威震天身上，湿漉漉的脸颊靠在他胸口。威震天开始颠动他，把他从输出管上举起来，然后让他再把它坐进去。红蜘蛛渐渐明白了提示，把原先缠在威震天腰间的腿松开来支撑在床上，以便更好地骑乘角斗士。威震天松开了抓住红蜘蛛臀部的手，满意地看着由他来控制节奏。

红蜘蛛骑着他，翅膀上下颠动，光学镜半睁半闭，镜头却还能聚焦。威震天抚爱着他以示鼓励，在他快控制不住的时候又开始朝上顶弄。他低吼着，一把将飞机翅膀握进手里揉捏。

红蜘蛛转换了重心，推着威震天的肩膀，突然把他朝后推倒。威震天惊讶地呼出一口气，倒在了床板上。红蜘蛛在他身上狂乱地耸动着，两手撑在威震天的肚子上稳住自己，使出了全身解数。床铺在他们身下发出抗议的呻吟，大声地撞上了墙壁。威震天只能躺在那里看，看着漂亮小飞机骑乘自己的样子，有种被击中了的感觉。

红蜘蛛完完全全地压制住了他，把他压倒在床，发出一种极其愉悦的小噪音，威震天听了感觉自己离过载不远了。他握住红蜘蛛的大腿，把他固定在原位，粗暴地朝上撞击，下半身都离开了床铺。红蜘蛛惊叫一声，光学镜也因为惊讶变得更亮。威震天几乎没有注意到过载的到来，输出管搏动几下就清空了，深深地射在了这可恶的小飞机的身体里。

“好，”威震天几乎无法用语言来赞美他的追击者，无力地倒向床上。红蜘蛛的簸动开始变慢，发出淫秽的水声，他听到耳里，输出管又在超载的余韵中颤动了两下。又是一阵抽搐过后，红蜘蛛开始了最后一次全系统过载，在威震天已被掏空的部件上像涟漪一般颤抖。

红蜘蛛终于渐渐停了下来，还坐在输出管上，差点没因为筋疲力尽而瘫倒。威震天朝他摆了摆手指，示意他躺下来。

红蜘蛛趴倒在威震天身上，身体炽热地贴着他，散热系统里冒出来的蒸汽把他沾得湿淋淋的。威震天吻向他，两人的嘴唇懒洋洋地贴在一起。红蜘蛛仰起头，张开嘴，威震天就加深了这个吻。

“你刚才真是完美，”威震天声音粗哑地告诉他，四肢和光学镜都很沉重。

红蜘蛛凑近了一点儿，因为这句恭维有些扭捏。威震天用胳膊搂住他，呼吸着小飞机身上浓厚的气息。他抚摸过下垂的翅膀，发现刚才在上面被咬出了凹痕。红蜘蛛发现的时候肯定不会很高兴。威震天不得不改天跟他解释这就是粗暴对接会有的结果。

“呃，”红蜘蛛终于坐直了身，用手背擦拭前额。他窘迫地从威震天的输出管上爬了起来，哆嗦着倒吸了一口凉气，“我暂时还走不了。”

威震天哈哈大笑，坐起身来，再次靠近他，“也许让我亲亲就好了。”

红蜘蛛挥手把他赶走，嘴角却还是弯弯的。他的翅膀——虽然上面满是污秽和牙印——好看地颤动了几下。威震天发出充满掠夺性的咆哮，朝他扑了过去。

房间里响起了快活的尖叫，中间穿插着威震天低沉的笑声。

\---

红蜘蛛把推进器搁在竞技场边的护栏上，挡住了声波的视野。作为一个成熟的、宽容的机器人，声波假装没有被打扰到。随着比赛的继续，他时不时瞥向爱惹麻烦的追击者，默默地在心里给他打分。

“他应该加点有特色的口音。”

声波闻声转向追击者，冷漠地回敬了一个眼神。追击者朝竞技场内随意比划了一下，威震天正在里面同时对付两个对手，把他们的攻击反用到他们自己身上。

“可以增加看点，”红蜘蛛解释说，虽然光学镜还牢牢地盯着威震天的后背和其他一些部位，“他很无聊，还灰扑扑的。”

“威震天：前矿工。”声波提醒追击者。不是每个人都出生在拥有科技喷涂的地方，威震天的原始色彩可以忠实地反映他的过去。

“我的意思是加个几笔红色，不会出错的，可以衬托他光学镜的颜色。”

声波盯着追击者看了很久，红蜘蛛终于把目光从威震天的尾部挪开，注意到了他。

“怎么了？”

声波又转头看向比赛，沉浸在一片满是幽怨的虚无中，一边考虑着追击者在威震天的臂弯里找到的新位置——无论他们以为他们保持得有多隐秘。声波不幸地拥有检查安全监控的职务，而且即使他没有目睹到两晚前追击者一瘸一拐地溜出威震天的宿舍，他们经常性走形的外壳也很容易就会透露真相。

不然怎么解释追击者的翅膀上会沾得全是黑色油漆？

红蜘蛛的注意力迅速回到了战斗中。威震天把他的一个对手扔到了角斗场另一边，砸到了护栏上。这回的撞击嗡嗡作响，连爱喝倒彩的人群都发出了同情的惊叫。红蜘蛛开始轻蔑地窃笑。

威震天正要走过去了结掉他不幸的受害者，路过他们身边，不由得放慢了脚步，朝红蜘蛛投来一个直白的眼神，表情还保持着严肃，光学镜却在光芒夺目。红蜘蛛就没那么低调了，朝角斗士炸了眨眼，露出得意的微笑。

声波一把拍开追击者几乎要翻过栏杆的推进器，发出责备的声音。他真的受够了他这种态度。红蜘蛛差点从座位上掉下来，并没有在威震天面前表现出期望中的酷劲。他嘶声叫道，“你想干什么？”

“摆正坐姿。”声波严厉地告知他。“红蜘蛛：做好榜样。”

红蜘蛛冷哼一声，小声咒骂和侮辱，但声波注意到他把推进器从护栏上拿下来了。

威震天结果了他的对手，以一种典型的华丽方式，拖延了足够长的时间，给观众制造出戏剧和悬念。红蜘蛛看着他的脸上充满渴望，声波猜测不出这个疯子是渴望自己上场拆人，还是渴望威震天正在拆的是自己。

终于，威震天转过身来，哑光的灰色漆面上沾满了紫色的液体，正在顺着他的胸膛和武器下滴。他的光学镜锁定在红蜘蛛的位置，大步前进，随意地扔掉了武器。他们之间肯定是经过了某种无声的交流，因为在声波反应过来之前，红蜘蛛就站了起来了，又在声波可以阻止之前把腿翻过了护栏。

两名战士在观众席和摄像头见证下，在角斗场中冲向了对方。如果红蜘蛛没有对着角斗士把自己点火发射出去的话，这可能看上去还挺像感人一刻。威震天颇为了不起地将红蜘蛛从地板上拎起来，仿佛是为了给这毫无必要的公开展示加戏，又添上了一个吻。至少观众们都在震耳欲聋地叫嚷，意味着他们认可了这段关系。

声波度秒如年地坐着。红蜘蛛回到了地面上，威震天拉着他的手，一起高举起胳膊，向观众展示他们在胜利中团结一心。声波叹息，等待他们沐浴完威震天的战绩荣耀，然后回头来找他。

“嫉妒了？”他们终于回来的时候，红蜘蛛冲着他挖苦地说。威震天的手臂挎在红蜘蛛的肩膀上，目不转睛地看着他的新情人，一脸心醉神迷。

“没有。”声波吟诵道，试图表现得成熟一点。

“声波，把赛后汇报推迟到明早，”威震天只他说了这么一句，就凑着红蜘蛛的脖子吻了上去。他的手也开始乱摸，而红蜘蛛一点都没反对他。“今晚我会很忙——”

红蜘蛛在他的袭击下咧嘴笑了起来，调皮地蠕动着。当威震天摸索到其中一只翅膀时，声波终于忍不住，一巴掌打了过去。

威震天惊得一跳，红蜘蛛咬牙切齿。

“手：放自己身上。”声波指责他们，朝着照相机和数千观众分别点头。

红蜘蛛翻了翻他的光学镜，拽着威震天的手，把他拉向角斗场出口。声波看着他俩离开，不住地摇头。

他只能希望这场胡闹不会持续太久。

注：

声波还得再忍四百万年。

 

 

【END】 

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：本文翻译中用seeker=追击者/小飞机，mech=机器人（缩写：人），servos=手，helm=脑壳，aft=尾部/尾翼，berth=铺位，诸如此类，尽量选取了具有一定机械味又不会太出戏的译名。


End file.
